Enderlight
by GamerGirl2001
Summary: So there was once this girl, her name was Nightlight1219. It was a normal day until she got this letter. She went running to her friends house warning them about this evil threat. She went missing on the way to her friends house, kidnapped by this creature, blood and pain was all that was left. Will Punky11 and GamerKrissy find their lost friend?Or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Enderlight**

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I am GamerGirl2001, I hope you enjoy the story!

Fiction M- English - Horror/Suspense

**Chapter 1: The Start**

So the story goes that there was a very rare girl. She was the same as everyone else. Her name was Nightlight1219. She was just a normal girl, until that day… She was just at her house one day; her friends were a few blocks down from her. She got a letter, she knew it was important, she needed to get to her friend's house fast!

**(Nightlight's point of view)**

I need to tell Punky11, and GamerKrissy, this is very important, I can't let this information slip into the enemy's hands! I was almost there; I just had to go around the villagers houses. It would be faster if I go through the forest, crap, I don't have my armor on me…There are all kinds of dangers creatures in there though…If I run, I might have a chance, and I have no choice… (In the middle of the forest) I need to take a break, I ran for like a mile! What was that?! Was that a zombie?! I need to get out of here! (20 minutes later) I can see GamerKrissy's house in the distance! Finally, out of the death sentence of a forest… It was day light when I started the journey, why is it dark? It has only been like an hour? Why was it dark?! What was that?! Suddenly I see something hit my face. Ouch! My headset comes off my face, and it landed like 40 blocks off the road! WHOSE THERE?! I swear someone hit me, it had to be a minecrafter, I don't know what else it could have been! I began to take out my sword, just in case…Whose there?! I know you hit me! Show yourself! I was concentrating on finding out who hit me, that I didn't even see who hit me from behind me. I went flying, and I hit a bolder. Ouch, 5 hearts! This person must have a strength potion! I turn around to get up; I see a foot come at me. I jumped out of the way to escape the incoming threat. I started to run to GamerKrissy's house, forget running I am now sprinting like crazy to get away from this guy, thing, whatever it was! I felt blood on my face, and my body was in pain, it was hard to run. I am almost there, I have to keep running, I have to… I felt a sharp pain in my leg, while I was running I looked down to see...to see, a part of a nail in my leg! What kind of person has claws, or what kind of creature has that big of claws!? I could see Punky11 and GamerKrissy inside the house, talking about something. I got closer, I was almost there, then something hit me, it was a potion of slowness, I tried as hard as I could to run. It was no use… I saw a claw go in front of my face, trying to duck, I get stabbed in my back, by its claw underneath me. I fell on the floor, as my vision began to fade, there saw a dark, and big figure above me. I was passing out, I was losing a lot of blood, from the stab wound, if I didn't get medical care, I am going to die… I saw the figure, it pulled me off the ground, I began to fill the wind in my face, after that I passed out….

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I was talking to GamerKrissy, and I saw something go past the window. HOLY CRAP, what was that!? Me and GamerKrissy went to the window to see a giant shadow carry something, I couldn't tell but it was bigger than a pig, or a chicken. I continued to talk to GamerKrissy. GamerKrissy said, I like the little baby ducks aren't they cute? I was lessening but I was more concerned what just went passed our window, and what was it carrying? I was so confused, I didn't know what it was or what it was holding… Hey GamerKrissy, aren't you a little bit concerned what just went passed the window, and what it was carrying?! She looked at me with concerned eyes, she said she was trying to get off the topic, she didn't know and she was scared… I understand I told her, but what happens if it comes back? It could be a griffer?! She looked at me, and she just nodded. I knew she was startled but still, we should talk about what the crap that thing was… For like a few hours we were talk about all the minecrafters and which ones can jump very high… We only found one person but, it was no, no way… she…she… died… fighting a hacker… She saved everyone but died doing so…I looked at GamerKrissy, I told her that she died, like 2 years ago, no way she was still alive... She got stabbed in…in the heart… she died… I visit her grave and put down a rose almost every year on her birthday… GamerKrissy, looked sad as she heard what happened about my friend 2 years ago…

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

Punky11 told me about what happened to her friend…I feel sad, even though I didn't even know her that much… I looked outside and saw it was late…I looked at Punky11 and I said, "Hey Punky11, if you…you want to you can spend the night here, due to the creature outside…" She nodded, and I made another bed so she can spend the night here with me. Even though, I am not going to say it… That thing…it was big, and whatever it was carrying it must have been not that heavy, I didn't want to tell Punky11… But I am really scared… I am trying my best not to try to sound scared, but I am petrified. I am really glad Punky11 stayed the night…

**(Sometime later in the morning)**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I woke up, it was about 7 in the morning, I heard a noise and I got really scared, WHAT WAS THAT!? I look over to see GamerKrissy. Krissy you scared the living day lights out of me! She looked at my pale white face and died laughing at me. I had to admit it was kinda funny! We both laughed for a good minute. I looked outside and I saw where the thing had banged into the window, and cracked the window, almost breaking it! I told Krissy, and she was starting to make more glass. I was talking to her, and I said "lets go to Nightlight's house and if she saw the thing too" She turned and smiled and she said ok, she made me a sword and a helmet. We left the house and I turn to GamerKrissy to see her in tears about to collapse. I asked her what was wrong, she looked like she just seen a ghost of some sort. She said "Punky, what kind of animal, or creature bleeds red blood?!" I looked over to where she was looking at and I…I ….I just stood there….It was human blood! GamerKrissy started to walk to the blood puddle near the porch. I looked, I saw the bolder had cracks, and blood all over the bolder… KRISSY! She came running, I showed her the puddle of blood all around the bolder. She was starting to walk over to the bolder… I walked over as well and I was trying to see the cracks on the bolder. Someone must have been going really fast to get theses cracks this deep in the bolder. GamerKrissy walked away and I saw her start crying while kneeling over something. I thought maybe it was an animal or something. When I got there she was holding something tightly to her chest. I knelled down to see what it was, but she didn't lesson to me, so I started to poke her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at me with tears going down her face, and hitting…hitting… oh my god…NO! I was yelling at this point! I could feel the tears coming as I could see Nightlight's green headset. One side was cracked where the creature must of grabbed her. I realized something. I began to cry more than I ever cried. The cracks on the bolder, the blood, it was Night's. GamerKrissy, put down the headset, with tears in her eyes and hugged me. She was kinda hurting me, but we were both sad as a friend was kidnapped... by…by something powerful… (About an hour later) We went inside. On my way there I grabbed Nightlight's headset, and brought it inside. I was talking to GamerKrissy. "We have to save her! She has been kidnapped by some kind of creature, and she could be in trouble! She could get killed!" She looked at me, she said "I know I made some armor, more swords, and now I will make some potions."


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Friend

**Sorry for the short chapter! ~GamerGirl2001**

**Chapter 2 : The missing friend**

**(Punky11's point of view**)

What could have done this to Night?! I mean she is really strong, whatever could have done this must have been super strong! I was very sad, knowing that our friend has been kidnaped, by something, stronger then Night, and she could be dead! I just don't know how to feel about this, I am very sad…Krissy said she is ok, we just need to find her. That doesn't really help the fact, that we don't really know where Night is at…Notch, please help, I know I have asked you many times in the past…Please, just please, she is our best friend and she has been kidnaped by some kind of creature, please…

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

I saw Punky11 just looking in the sky, and it looks like she was praying…I know I told Punky11 that Night it probably fine…But looking back…The bolder, the blood, there was so much blood…I turn to see Punky11 curled up on the couch trying her best not cry… I could see her, just about to lose her sanity…Knowing her best friend, our best friend, is somewhere in minecraftia and, for all I know, she could be dead… I finished the armor, and I gave Punky11 some armor, food, and some swords…Before we set off, I grabbed a map, and some potions…Just in case something happeneds…

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I was sad…I know I shouldn't be this confused, but why am I?! Even GamerKrissy isn't this sad, I know she is sad that our friend has been kidnapped by something super strong… I don't know any more…Why do I act like this… Notch…Lesson to me please, our friend has been kidnapped by…by something powerful, please help us find Night, and help us save her! Please! As soon as I said please, GamerKrissy looked at me…Crap…Did I yell please…did she hear me? She came up to me, looking at me like I just scared the living daylights out of her… She said "Punky, I have all the stuff we need to start heading out…Here is your armor, some food, potions, and some iron swords…I don't have any diamonds, so iron is the best I could do… sorry…" She gave me all of the stuff. I looked at her eyes… her petrified eyes… I put down everything and I hugged her…I needed a hug as I whispered in her ear…She jumped back a little bit, when I kinda tripped on her,while trying to walk, trying to give her a hug… She looked down at my face and hugged me back… She said she need to get something from her room and will be back in a few seconds…


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

**Chapter 3: The Journey**

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

I was hugging Punky11, and I had said that I had to get something...I should have told Punky11 the truth...I started to walk to my bedroom, but as soon as I took the corner, I ran to my bedroom...I walked into my bedroom, and I ran bye my bed and hid beside it, I just sat down and started to cry... HOW WAS I SO POST TO KNOW IF NIGHT WAS FINE?! I DIDN'T! I am so sad... What happens if we can't find her...What happens if we find Night and...and...she is dead!... I couldn't live with that! I told Punky she is fine...What if we find her...and...she..she is gone...I couldn't live with myself! I am just sitting here, crying...As all of these thoughts go throw my mind, only one made me question myself to make me believe she was ok... Where are we going to find Night...

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I heard something in GamerKrissy's room, I started to walk over, I quietly lesson to the door to see what was wrong, and see if she was ok. I heard her crying and talking about Night...I came in, she looked at me with tears in her eyes... I went over and hugged her... I told her "You helped me get though a lot of bad times, let me return the favor". She looked at me with tears starting to stop.. I didn't know what happened, but I basically just picked her up and hugged her... Tears on her face slowed to a stop...I saw her smile, I don't think she saw me see her smile...But for the first time it was kinda nice, to have someone there to hug...

**(5 minutes later)**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I got my armor and put it on, I ate some of the food...I looked at GamerKrissy, she looked back, she looked really scared...So I told her "Everything is going to be ok, we will find Night!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. We lefted the house and we were looking at the ground...Sadly, but thankfully we found a blood trail...We followed it..I guess I didn't realize it at the moment, I was scared and I guess I grabbed GamerKrissy's hand...I guess she didn't mind...


	4. Chapter 4:The Waking

**Chapter 4: The waking**

**(Nightlight's point of view)**

**(still out kinda, now just waking up)**

Uhhh, what happened? HOLY CRAP WHERE AM I?! I was trying to get up, as soon as I did that I let out a ear piercing scream. Ow I cried as I saw I was on a bed with needles in my arms, back, legs and my neck! What the what?! I looked at the needles there was this…this stuff going into me! WHAT IS IT?! I tried to reach for the needles, I pulled one out. HOLY SHIT, THAT HURT LIKE CRAP! The needle was long, and had this purple stuff coming out of it, I was trying to study the purple goo coming out of the needle. Just then I hurt alarms going off, "Needle unplugged! Needle unplugged!" I heard people rushing to the door, they tried to put the long needle back in my arm, I tried to fight back but I couldn't, then someone came in, it was a girl,she had wings, tail!She was like a in a war or something her face has a scare on it, and there we cuts on her arms and neck… She said "Hello EnderLight, I will be here to help you, you just need to lesson to me, or I will kill you, with no regret!" Her eyes looking deep into my soul, it felt like she was like there leader or something… I looked at her and I said "What do you want with me! Why are these things in me, I just want to go home!" She looked pissed off, she slapped my face, it hurt, I think she instantly bruised my face… I looked at her with a few tears going down my face and she found it amusing… "Well it looks like you will be needing some 'Training' " As she quoted it, with her voice… She said "Guards I think it is time we finish this, and make her into-"Just as I was lessening one of the guards put something in the needles, it burned like crazy! I started screaming and trying to get out of the chair or bed or whatever it was! (Few hours later) I woke up in a cell, this time I wasn't in a chair, and I didn't have needles coming out of my arms or anywhere… I looked down to see myself in handcuffs. Why was I in handcuffs?! I heard something behind me move, I turned quickly only to trip on the chances of the handcuffs…Ow… I looked up to see that girl again… "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" I screamed at her…She looked down and she started to hit me over and over again… "Stop!" I yelled as I tried to fight back only to see her holding me down and punching me… About an hour later, she stopped, she said " That isn't a way to talk to your leader, now is it EnderLight?" I looked at her, I was about to say something, but I didn't want to be hit again…So I just looked at her… "Now, that I can see you are lessening to me" She came at me, I covered my head thinking she was going to hit me, but instead she injected something into my heart! I looked at her trying to figure out what the crap she put in me?! I began to scream and shout, my back, my legs, my face all began to change, I was on the floor crying. I saw wings come out of my back, it hurt like hell!I was crying as I could see my lips as they started to bleed, I HAD FANGS! I looked at the girl she was smiling! I wanted to kill her that this point! I tried to get up and attack her, but I couldn't stand, just then I got a really sharp pain in my lower back, and above my legs, I had a very long black tail! I passed out for a little bit, I woke up I was outside, on the ground, there was a note, and a mirror on my chest as well. The note read "Good morning EnderLight, I see you woke up, go ahead look at the mirror" The note was still going on, as I read it I could hear someone… I tried to run away thinking it was the girl again… I got up and started to run… I tripped on my tail and screamed but quickly covered my mouth…I ran up into a tree and stayed there, I didn't even want to look down…just in case… I hid there for a few moments, after I heard the voice's went away… I was going to read the rest of the note, but I saw, I was not in the same clothes! Instead of my blue shirt and my dark blue pants, there was a black shirt with a little bit lighter black pants…I saw my shoes were now not the blue vans, instead they were black shoes were glowing purple, my headset was missing, and it has been replaced with a black one with a luminous purple color… I picked up the mirror to see what I looked like, my eyes went from a beautiful green, to a deadly purple, and my teeth weren't the same size, I now had two fangs, the rest of my teeth looked fine, but the two were hurting when I closed my mouth, cutting every time… making my lips bleed… I read the rest of the note, it was scary to see what they did to me… I tried to get up, but my body refused to…what? I was confused about why my body wasn't responding to me, I saw a back side to the note, it was saying, I would no longer be needed?! WHAT?! What does it mean I will no longer be needed?! I read on, it said I would no longer be needed, the body is alive, and wants to kill… I was still confused what did it mean the body was alive?! I didn't understand, and what did it mean the it wanted to kill?!


	5. Chapter 5: The Uncontrolled

**Chapter 5: The uncontrolled**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

The blood trail ended at a portal heading to the end world I look at GamerKrissy and said. "We should be careful the end is very dangerous!" She nodded and I was about to light the portal so we can go through…Then me and GamerKrissy heard a noise, we looked back to see in the shadow a person! I yelled "Night is that you?!" I looked at GamerKrissy and she looked at me confused, she said "Punky11 I don't think that would be Night, she is wounded, she would be limping, or losing blood!" I looked back at the shadow, all I saw were glowing purple eyes… "Hey have you seen…our friend…friend Nightlight?" I look back at GamerKrissy to see our eyes match the same confused face…

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

I looked at the shadow to see it gone?! I look at Punky11 getting my sword out…just in case… BAM… I see something hit the ground in front of me and Punky11...I was scared, but I wasn't going to show it, not know…I looked…too…too….see Night…Her body is different, her eyes, her clothes, and now she has a tail and wings! "Night! Are you ok!?" I looked at her slowly lowering my weapon… I was walking forward towards Night, then Punky11 stopped me "Punky what are you doing?! It is Night!" She said "No, it isn't Night, it hasn't been for a while… Night is gone, this…this isn't Night" I looked at her, and then back to Night…She was right…

**(Nightlight's point of view)**

I could see my friends in the distance, but they looked away, I didn't think they saw me, I tried to walk away but my body didn't respond to me, "Come on body!" I yelled inside my head. I couldn't move, my body was on its own! My friends were calling out to me, Punky11 said "Night is that you?!" I wanted to say "Yes, help me please!" but my body didn't want to move its mouth…I saw them talking, no doubt they are talking about me…They were looking at each other, then Punky11 said "Hey have you seen…our friend…friend Nightlight?" I tried to talk again, but I couldn't! I was trapped in my own body, unable to talk, move, or anything! I was scared, and I couldn't stop my body! When they were talking and looking at each other, my body few in the air! I WAS FLYING?! I landed right in front of them! I could see there face's, scared, sad, and petrified…My hand reached out hitting GamerKrissy on the floor, she got out her sword and tried to hit me, but my body blocked it and threw her sword like 50 blocks away… GamerKrissy began to step away from me slowly, but Punky11, didn't she was bold, and she stepped a block towards me…Looking at my same level, she looked at my eyes…She said "Give us our friend back, now!" she said to me, my body got angry by that, it growled at her! I could feel my body about to strike, Punky11 backed up a block, and watched me…My body was starting to walk but I tried to stop it, I tried, and tried, I couldn't! My body was too strong! It was getting closer to Punky11, About half a block in front of Punky, I managed to get my body to stop…She looked at me with confusing eyes, but with a brave soul…GamerKrissy came running at me with a small knife, she stabbed my shoulder, my body growled, my mind screaming…GamerKrissy got Punky11 and picked her up, but Punky11 didn't let her, she managed to get taken back about 20 blocks though…My body standing there, angry and I could feel it wanting to kill…NO I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL MY FRIENDS!, as I yelled over, and over in my head trying to stop my body, before it was too late! My body, took out the knife, and let go of it, the knife had purple blood on it…when it hit the ground, the blood went on my shoes and on the grass, making my shoes luminous, and making the grass luminous also… I could feel the anger my body had on GamerKrissy, it wanted to kill her, my body began to run towards GamerKrissy...GamerKrissy went running, with Punky11, my body chased them down to GamerKrissy's house, my body was trying to break in through the front door, but Punky11 and GamerKrissy blocked it, Punky11 made a trap, so when I got in I would get stuck…My body saw her putting down cobwebs around the door...My body then flew to the roof, and went though GamerKrissy's window, that she had lifted opened…Punky11 was done now, she was looking through the window only to see I wasn't there, she kinda got scared and backed up,holding GamerKrissy's hand…They were both facing the window, my body was behind them, I saw Punky11, and GamerKrissy run away, but GamerKrissy fell forward into the cobwebs, my body started to head to her…I didn't see where Punky11 went, but my body was more concentrating on killing GamerKrissy, then Punky11 got a sword and stabbed it through one of my hearts, (EnderDragons have 2) my body fell to the floor, about a half block away from killing GamerKrissy… My body fell to the floor, dead…but I was still alive, the thing controlling me was gone, I was just paralyzed…

**(GamerKrissy's point of View)**

I saw Night try to kill me, but Punky11 saved me, by killing Night! I didn't know how to react to that! Our best friend is now dead…again…I look at Punky11 to see her in tears, come towards me, I was studded…I couldn't move, but Punky11 picked me up a little bit, I was crying… I couldn't help it, the tears were out, my face sad, and now angry at who did this to Night, making her…her into a monster… Punky11 said "Lets get a shovel, and bury Nightlight, so her body is at peace…" I looked at her and said "ok…"

**(Punky11's point of view)**

WHY,WHY DID I KILL HER?! I COULD HAVE HELPED HER?! I had too, I know that, if I didn't do something, she would have killed GamerKrissy…Now I am alone, I meet Night, long ago before I even meet GamerKrissy, she was my best friend, I didn't want to ruin the friendship, but when I always saw Night, she always was there to cheer me on…I loved her…I wasn't going to tell her, but I always did…I just killed her…the only person I loved, I killed…what is wrong with me?


	6. Chapter 6: The lost Lover

**Chapter 6: The lost love **

**(A/N:) ****Hello everyone, I hope you like the series, with Nightlight1219,Punky11,and GamerKrissy!I am working on this story really hard, so please don't forget to leave a review! If you want to see more fanfictions please follow me on this website! ~GamerGirl2001**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I can't believe I tried to kill my friends! I can't believe my friends killed me... I mean if I was in the position, I guess I would have done the same...I mean, I really...really...It isn't important...But why did Punky kill me...I mean...Like why...I know my body was, like possessed, by...by this thing... but it was really hard for me to see Punky kill me...I mean I..I-I..I can't say it... Even if, it would never work...I am just dead anyway...Well I am pairlized..Not dead yet...But I am going to be dead if I can't wake my body up! I can see everything they are doing, they are just standing there...Stunned...I see their faces, sad, scared, angry, and even..well in Punky's eyes Heart broken...Well in my option...She looked like she just lost her favourite teddy bear...I don't know how to fell about this...I mean..She had to go and stab me in my heart...literally...I mean..why..Why was I so special?! Why did they want me!? I mean, I am nothing special, for all I know it is because, I look like I could fit the job..That still shouldn't count though! I mean, kidnapping me, hurting me, trying to make me into this monster...putting needles in me with this weird purple goo...Then making me...me... This monster.. WHY?! I had a life! I was going to have a happy life with my friends and everything! I know their must be something more to this, but what am I missing? I mean I know everything, and why..The only thing I don't know, is why did they chose me? I had my eyes open, I could hear but it was a little bit muffled with my purple headset...I saw Punky pick GamerKrissy off the ground and she hugged her...I wanted to just get up and say how sorry I was with this guilt I had...why...just why... I tried to think of something to maybe make them realize that I was "ok" now...well not completely...I still had my tail, wings, and my fangs...So even if this thing turns for the better... I will never be the same... I don't understand why though... That question keep going though my mind...wondering... I heard GamerKrissy, or Punky say something... I couldn't hear...my ears will starring to go! AM I DYING!? Please no! I would rather wait a week paralyzed then start dying! I tried to think of something that would take my mind from me slowly dying... I was thinking of my life before all of this happened...Strange...I can't remember...The only thing I remember, or I recall, is that I was on my way to GamerKrissy's house and Punky was talking to Krissy... I remembered that something knocked me out and did this to me... Why can't I remember anything before that?! Ok..That is really scary...Did they do something to my memories? I hope they didn't...I have so many good memories with Punky...I tried really hard to remember my past..I couldn't...I thought of Punky...and I felt my body smile! I saw Punky and GamerKrissy look down at me..." PUNKY! SHE IS STILL ALIVE KILL HER!" I managed to hear tough my headset... NO! DON'T KILL ME! I tried to say but I still couldn't move my mouth..I could only smile I guess...I saw Punky look down at me and she put her hand on my check...she was talking to GamerKrissy but she was looking at my eyes... "No...She is dead...I guess the thing possessing her is gone...This is the real Night..." She looked at me with a sad smile and a tear hit my check... Don't cry Punky...Please don't it hurts me to see you cry... I heard GamerKrissy say "How do you know?" I saw Punky say "I know, I known her for awhile, I know her" She said looking down at me and moving the hair our of my eyes... "Oh my god, What did they do to you Night?" I heard GamerKrissy say with a sad voice...What? What did she mean?! I saw Punky start to cry a little bit more...Don't cry...Please don't..."They had needles in her...and they must have done something to her face, maybe that is how they added the fangs..." I heard Punky saying while touching the scare on my right check...OW! That hurt! I was watching Punky...Then I heard Punky say, "We should bury her...So her body is at peace..." I looked at her...Well in my mind I did...N-NOPE-NO! I AM NOT DEAD! I just can't move!...or talk...or even blink...Well I guess I kinda am in a weird way... I felt Punky pick me up...Was Punky holding me bridle style?! She was... I didn't mind...I saw as she was walking outside, that GamerKrissy walked behind us...With a shovel...Please Punky, I am not dea- Whoa...I saw the sun hit Punky's goggles, and the sun hitting her eyes... She looked majestic... I felt my tail move a little bit... and Punky looked down at me... She placed me down on the ground, she got a craften table and some wood...I saw GamerKrissy ask where to bury me... "Under the tree over there in the shade." Punky said... About 30 minutes later I saw Punky get this coffin out of the craften table...NO! I AM NOT DEAD! I AM ALIVE! PLEASE! I saw GamerKrissy finish the hole she made by the tree... NO! PLEASE! I felt Punky pick me up and place me in the coffin! NO!NO!NO!NO! PUNKY I AM ALIVE PLEASE I MEAN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME! DON'T KILL ME TO DEATH BY STARVING! I realized something, she didn't kill me, she actually saved me... She freed me from that monster inside of me...Controlling me... I was thinking of something to keep my mind from me getting buried alive...I thought of this song...

"If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I

Never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if

Not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground"

I didn't remember much of that song...But I knew that I liked the song...Why was I forgetting so much.. I was still sad to see my friends basically just burying me in the ground even though I am still alive...I saw Punky go back inside and grab something...She came back with a towel and and wiped the blood off of my face... I saw her look at my eyes...It was nice...I wanted to just to hug her just then and tell her how sorry I was...I couldn't... I felt her close my eyes with her hands...Please...Punky...I am Not dead yet...Please... I am still alive...Please...Punky...I..I-I...I...I am so..so..sorry... I felt her hug me, with tears going on my shirt...I felt her leave and put the coffin lid on... About 4 minutes later I heard dirt hit the coffin...No-No...I-I...I... a-am...am...not..not...dead...I passed out after that...


	7. Chapter 7:The Past

**Chapter 7: The missing friend**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I was really sad, I can't believe that Night is gone... It feels like yesterday that we first meet... I hate it...Why was she chosen?! Why couldn't they chose me!? If they did at lest I know that Night would have been alive still... I hate that, thoughts freaking assholes had to go kidnap my friend, torcher her, put needles in her, and then make her insane...I know she isn't insane...no...no way... I know she isn't insane, when she was trying to kill me, she stopped in front of me...It is like she was trying to say something but couldn't...Her eyes were sad,I was trying to read them but then GamerKrissy stabbed her with her knife on her shoulder...She isn't insane...She is my friend should would never...Well...She did try to kill us...DAMN IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO FREAKING KILL HER! I wish that she never was kidnapped...She had a huge life ahead of her...I was thinking sometime in the future...We could have been more then friends...But no, thoughs assholes had to go kidnap her...and do experiments on her... I was really sad...I heard GamerKrissy say "Punky are you ok? It looks like you just lost your boyfriend or something...Night is fine now! She is in a better place now!" I got angry at that... One I am not ok... Two, she wouldn't be in a better place if I didn't freaking kill her, or thoughs people kidnapping her...I got angry that she called Night my girl friend! Why would she say that?! That really hit a nerve...I got up and I ran to the bathroom, locked the door and started to cry...I am sorry Night, I didn't mean to...I swear...I loved you...I would never...Please forgive me...I had to...I am sorry...please...forgive me...I am s-so sorry...

**(GamerKrissy's point of view) **

I was just trying to cheer Punky up from earlier today...But she got angry at that! Why did she get angry at that? I mean, no, I don't think so...Did Punky like Night?! SHIT! I ran to the bathroom door...I heard Punky crying..."Punky I am so sorry! I didn't know I am sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I am sorry! I was just trying to cheer you up! I am sorry!" I heard her sniffle, she managed to say something... "You don't know my life, not even half..." I heard her start to cry again... "Hey do you want to play a game?" I put my ear on the door to hear what she said... "A game? What kind of game?" She asked. "A game where we tell each other our past and then we get candy! The Rules are we can't make fun of each others past, and we can't judge." I waited like 5 minutes then I heard the door unlock and Punky came out, her face was all red from her crying and a saw a few tears on her face. "Ok, but you have to go first" She tried to say with a happy voice but failed... "Ok" I replied... We walked to the couch and I began to tell her my past...

"When I was like 12 years old, I ran away from my home, my parents, are, well really different...They made me do things I didn't want to do, so one day I just ran away...I couldn't take it, they always made me do bad things, like rob banks, or steal money... I didn't like doing that...I hated it...So I just ran away when they were sleeping...I made it on my own for 3 years, I made my own house and everything! If it wasn't for you slain that creeper I would have died! Thank you for that by the way! I still remember it, I was getting some fish out of the pond and a creeper came up behind me and was about to blow up! I saw you jump from the trees and sliced the creepers head in half! I have to admit that was really cool Punky!I saw a girl behind you but you said she was became best friends...All 3 of us..." She looked at me and smiled, I got her to smile! That is good at lest! I told her it was her turn now and she, stopped smiling and she looked scared...

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I heard what happened in Krissy's past, I didn't expect her to be the type to run away! I don't even think she would be the type...After she was done talking about her past she asked me to tell her mine... "Krissy, my past is really different from yours..." I said, to be fair my past was different from anyone's, well except from Night, and my old friend...Sally...I can't believe it has been 2 whole years... I miss her... "Punky are you going to say your past?" GamerKrissy asked... "Yeah I was just thinking of something..." I said, so I didn't keep her waiting...

"It all started when I was 2 years old, I was sleeping but then I heard a noise, I didn't know what it was, I tried to turn my light on but the power was out... I got up,and I grabbed my teddy bear and my goggles,I was starting to heading to my parents room, but I saw the front door was open..I heard a load noise coming form my parentsroom, I ran to the hall closet with my teddy bear,and I put on my goggles...About 3 minutes later I saw a tall man come out of my parents room, he had blood on his hands, I was crying but I was silent, I was holding on to my teddy bear...He walked into my room and he didn't see me, he got angry and started to swear...He was looking everywhere, and as soon as he started to look under my bed, I ran for the front door, he jumped and quickly ran after me...I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, I ran outside the front door, while I was running I looked back to that the guy had tripped on the stairs and had fallen down them... I ran for 2 days to make sure he didn't follow me,the arm on my teddy bear was all worn out from me running with him...I found a village and that is where I meet Sally, She helped me though everything, she gave me a house, a new start...It was nice there...About 9 years later, there was a battle of the Hackers... At the time I was only 11, and Sally was 13, She told me to wait inside so I didn't get hurt...I didn't lesson, she was about to be killed by a hacker and I came running and pushing the Hacker off of her, she looked shocked and we ran to the house. We managed to leave the house before it got burned down...We walked for miles a pond miles...We found a nice place by the water, we stayed there for a while, until 3 weeks later...The Hackers found us again, they caught me and dragged me away, but Sally, she killed 3 of them and saved me...there was only one Hacker lefted and, she knew he was a strong hacker, she was fighting like a god, moving fast, and hitting stronger than a Wither... Then, the Hacker teleported behind her...She turned around, he stabbed her in her heart...She was losing blood, she saw the End portal, and brought him down with her, killing Sally and the Hacker...I could never thank her for saving my life, and now, I can't not ever...I walked a lonely road for days,I had a backpack with some of my stuff, like my teddy bear,some clothes...I don't take off my goggles because it is the only thing to remind me of the past..besides my teddy bear...I didn't talk for a whole year...I found a village, and one of the villagers gave me a house there..I was walking around for some food,and I saw a group of boys, they were picking on this girl, she looked like she was my age, maybe one year younger... The boys keeped on hitting her...She was was standing, she didn't fall, one of the boys tried to punch her in the face but she caught his fist and broke his arm! I watch as all of this was unfolding, She was attacking,and out of the 7 boys, she toke down 5 of them...I saw her taking down one of the boys the boy fell to the ground, then one boy went behind her and grabbed her by her arms so she was unable to move, or attack...The boy got up from the ground and started to punch her in the face multiple times... I ran up to the boy and kicked him as hard as I could in his gut. He fell on the ground, unconscious, the boy holding the girl backed away and went running... I helped the girl up, she stood up and fell back down, she passed out...I brought her to the village. I carried her there, I put her in my bed and I cleaned her face, she had a bloody nose from the boy punching her...I helped her...When she woke up, she freaked out at first, but was soon ok with it...I made her a regeneration potion, and she took it... I asked her what her name was, she replied, "My name is Nightlight1219, what is your name?", I looked at her, what a unique name I thought to myself... I replied "My-my name-name is Pun-Punky11" She chuckled at me, "You little shy?" I looked at her and laughed, we laughed for a good minute...Me and Night were friends for a long time...About 3 years later we found you, we were still friends, but then something happened to Night...She found out that the guy who tried to kill my whole family came back...At first I didn't know it, but, when Night was sleeping at my house one night, I saw this notebook,it was in her pocket,curiously I took the little notebook... it had a newspaper cutout of my family, when they were murdered... She had everything, I noticed that one of the pictures that Night took, it was at the pond 2 miles down from here! It was that guy again! I was sad and Night woke up..."What the Wha-" I hugged her...Why is he back again... I felt Night hug me back...She told me he wanted to try to kill me again, She said she was going to keep me safe at any costs... We moved away from the village so the guy would have less of a chance of finding me...We made a house and this is where we stayed since then...That is my story...I know it is different...But, it is my past...my scary past.. that hunts me to this day...

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

Punky told me her past... And Oh my god...I feel really bad for her...She was right...I didn't even know half of her past...Well know I do..."I am sorry to hear about Sally..." I said knowing more of the story... she said "It is ok.." after that I heard Punky say "So, you promised candy?" I looked at her and laughed, we laughed and I went to the table and got some candy that was in a candy jar. "Here you go Punky!" I gave her some candy and she took it. I she smiled at me and said thanks, I smiled and said no problem...

(A/N) Hello everyone! I am GamerGirl2001, now you may have noticed that this character "Sally" was Punky's old friend that was talked about in the beginning of the story, Sally is actually my name, cool right :3, anyway guys peace!

*runs out of room, trips on headset* DANG IT! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!

*Runs with headset stuck on foot*

*Friend comes in* "Hey how is the fanficti-... Uh...what happened here?"

*Looks at him* "NOTTING YOU CAN PROVE!"

*Runs though bedroom door*

*Grabs cat*

*Puts cat on face*

*Friend comes* "Why is your cat in front of your face Sally?!"

*Looks at him with cat still on face* YOU CAN'T SEE ME!


	8. Chapter 8: The Under Ground

**Chapter 8: The Under Ground**

**(A/N) Hello everyone! Just a little warning! Curse words and very 'big' fight scene, between 2 friends! And then with all 3 of the friends! You have been warned! ~(°^°)~ ~GamerGirl2001**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I woke up it was really cold in here...I saw that there was blood on my shirt where the sword went through my chest...I went to see that scare on my check.. Ow... HOLY SHIT! I CAN MOVE! OH MY GOD! I was crying I looked at my hands and I moved them though my hair. Eww...I could feel my hair...My hair had like blood in it and some dirt in it...I was just happy I could move though! I was really happy! I was crying tears of joy! I tried to get up, I hit my head on the coffin...Oh yeah...I was buried...So much for happy endings... I got really pissed at the fact that I was buried alive! I punched the coffin and I saw that I had creaked the wood almost in half! I keeped punching the wood...My hands really hurt but I was almost out! I realized something... I AM UNDER GROUND! If I break the wood I would suffocate! I realized that at the wrong moment! The wood broke and I saw the dirt start to come in the coffin fast... Shit! My wings went in front of my body and protected me from the dirt! Wow, I have strong wings! I keeped on digging knowing that I will not suffocate...I was buried really deep so it was going to be like 30 minutes until I see day light, or even the moon light...

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I was really sad still...I mean I only had 3 close friends, and out of all of them, only 1 of them was still alive...I can't believe it has been 2 years since I last saw Sally, it feels like yesterday I was running with her, away from the hackers... I miss her...I can't believe it has been 4 days since Night died...I miss you Night...I can't believe I stabbed Night... I tried to look happy in front of Krissy but she knows that I was still sad... "Punky are you ok? Do you need a hug?" I looked at her and she looked at me with worried eyes... "No...I am just going to sit outside..I don't need a hug, thank you though" I went outside and I had a sword with me just in case a zombie or a creeper came up to me... "I miss you Night" I said out into the cold night sky...

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I was digging for about 20 minutes now... I saw the last block of dirt and I broke the last one! I am free! I got out and tried to stand...I fell to the ground, my legs were weak...Dang, how long was I in there? A few hours? A day many be? I got out and I looked around, I saw Punky! She looked sad and angry and she started to come at me! "WHY DO YOU KEEP POSSESSING MY FRIEND! JUST DIE!" She came at me I started to back up! PUNKY! I tried to yell but my voice was bad, "Punky! It is me Night!" I managed to say, but my voice was all rough... How long was I in the ground?! She looked at me and jumped on my with a sword at my neck! "Punky...It is me...Night...please...don't...I am...sorry!" She looked at my eyes and her eyes didn't let up, she was still angry, but I saw her eyes were sad with sorrow, a tear hit my face... "Any last words you lair!?" I heard Punky say... I responded "...Yes, I am sorry Punky, please tell Krissy I am sorry too! I didn't mean to...I tried but I failed...I am so sorry that I made you go through this guilt in killing me... I am sorry, and Punky...Don't cry...Please don't it hurts me to see you cry..." She looked at me and she was about to put the sword in my neck... I closed my eyes, and I remembered the song I singed earlier, I whispered it but I still singed it...

"If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

... Kryptonite"

I opened my eyes after I felt the sword leave my neck...I saw Punky, as her eyes started to down pour in tears... she said,"Kryptonite?!Night? Is it really you?!" I looked at her eyes, she was crying and she put the sword be side her side..."Don't cry Punky, it is ok, it will be ok...I will protect you at any costs, I will make sure nothing hurts you again..." I said... She looked at me and hugged me... " I thought you were dead, and that thing controlling you was back, I am so sorry Night, I didn't mean to kill you, I didn't want to! But Krissy would have died if I didn't I am so sorry!" I heard her say, she was crying and was sniffling so much...I hugged her back, 'It is ok! As long as you are safe, I am ok with anything that happens, no matter how painful..." she got off of me and she helped me up... I got up and fell back down... Ow... I heard her say "Just like old times, right Night" She chuckled at me... "Punky I need to tell you something...My memories... I can't remember that much, I only remembered when I was going to Krissy's house for some reason, then the next thing I know I was kidnapped..." she looked at me sad... "You don't remember? You can't remember when we first meet, and I saved you from the boys that were hurting you? You passed out and you woke up at my house, and that is how we became friends, you don't remember that Night?" I looked at her sad and I felt a few tears go down my face... "Punky, I don't know what they did to me! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!" I started to cry, and I curled up into a little ball, and holding my head and just cried... I felt Punky try to get me up, "Night it is ok! We will help you get your memories back! It is ok!" She got me up and made me sit up...There were tears on my face, and more coming... She removed the tears on my face with her hand... "It is ok, I will be here to help you Night... It is ok..." She said in a sweet voice... "ok...I need to ask you a question...ho-how long was I in the ground, like a day or something?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes, she mumbled something under her breath... "What?" I said, she looked at me, I toke off my headset, and I could hear much better, thank god I wasn't deaf...She put her hand on my shoulder... "...4 days...You've been in the ground for...4 days..." I looked at her...I felt the color leave my face... "I WAS IN THE GROUND FOR 4 DAYS!?" I looked at her and got a little dizzy... Punky caught me, "Are you ok!? Do you need something?!" I looked at her and my eyes were still spinning... "N-no I-I jus-just go-got a-a little dizz-dizzy" I saw her look at me... "Your ok! Your ok! You are not dying again!" She was hugging me tightly... "Punky! you-your hurtting me!" I managed to get out... "Sorry!" I heard her say while quickly letting me go... "How are we going to tell Krissy?" I asked, she looked at me with scared eyes... "Uh..Let me do the talking...You can hold onto me if you can't stand..." She helped me up, and I was leaning on her...We headed to Krissy's house...


	9. Chapter 9: The Telling

**Chapter 9: The Telling **

**(Krissy's point of view)**

I was just looking through a scrap book in my room, I saw this picture with me,Punky, and Night in it...I was crying and I miss Night...I heard the front door open, I heard Punky say "Krissy I need to tell you something important!" I said "I will be there in a second" I put the scrap book back in the box under my bed... I got up and headed to the living room where I saw Punky...and...Night! I yelled "PUNKY! GET AWAY FROM NIGHT!" I ran and grabbed Punky, and brought her away from Night,and I saw Night fall onto her knee's, she got back up and her legs were shaking like her legs couldn't support her...I took out my sword and pointed it right between Nights eyes, not touching her skin but was really close to..."KRISSY! IT IS NIGHT! I TALKED TO HER!" I looked at her not lowering my weapond like last time... I saw Night back away,her legs were shaking more... I walked froward, and she keeped on walking backwards until she hit the wall,she was leaning onto the wall, like she couldn't stand on her own..."KRISSY!" Punky said while grabbing my arm and trying to get me to get away from Night... "Punky that isn't Night! She is dead! You stabbed her through her heart! Night is dead!" I saw Punky look at me "NO SHE IS STILL ALIVE! DON"T KILL HER!" Punky said and her voice was sad and angry at me... "Ok Punky! Then how is she alive?! HUMANS ONLY HAVE ONE HEART PUNKY! I looked over at Punky to see her sad, "She is alive don't!" I looked over at Night, putting her figure on the tip of my sword... I pushed to sword closer to Night making the sword pierce Night's figure tip... "Ow!" I heard Night say... I saw Night cry a little bit and put her figure in her mouth... I still didn't believe it... Not for a second... "Krissy, if I was going to kill you, or Punky, don't you think I would have! I am not possessed any more Krissy!" Night said kinda pissed off... I lowered my sword, and I saw Night's eyes look like they got dizzy, not second later we saw Night fall to the ground,face first!"NIGHT!" I yelled and me and Punky went over to Night's side... "She is losing to much blood from the stabbed wound!" I heard Punky say... "Punky, I just made her figure bleed, how can she lose to much blood from that!?" I said to her, she gave me this 'aren't I special look' "I STABBED HER IN HER BACK TO SAVE YOU! NOT THE FREAKING PAPER CUT!" She looked at me then back at Night, I saw her back, there was holes in her shirt, where her wings came out and where Punky's sword when into Night's back...Night's shirt was soaked in this purple blood...it was kinda luminous... I ran to the closet and I grabbed a first ad-kit... I got out the bandages and I lifted Night's shirt up, lucky Night was still wearing her old under shirt, it was low enough to see the stabbed wound, so we didn't have to take it off.I saw the stabbed wound it was really bad... for being untreated for a few days... I also saw scares of what looked to be like a whip, or maybe scratch marks..."Punky! I am going to need you to do what I say or Night is going to die...again! Now go get me some towels, and some hot water!" She ran to the closet grabbed like 3 towels and gave them to me...She ran to the sink and got a small cup of hot water and gave it to me... "Ok now I need you to hold this!" I gave her a needle and some surgical string. "Do you want me to make it into a needle and string?!" Punky asked... "No I just wanted you to hold it so it will not get cold,YES PUNKY! Please make it into a needle and string!" I got some tweeters and got part of what looked like tip of and iron sword out of Night's back!It was covered in a purple blood...Punky saw the tip and almost fainted! "Punky don't faint! I need you more then ever right now!" She got back up and started to help me again...

*Time skip, past the surgery part!*

**(Punky11's point of view) **

We finished doing surgery on Night, although I had no clue that Krissy knew how to do surgery...Krissy had purple blood all over her hands and gave me the medical bandage, "Wrap it around Night's back, make sure it is tight, but not to tight to stop her breathing!" She said while over in the kitchen trying to get the purple blood off of her hands... I wrapped Night's back and flipped her so she was on her side... Night I am sorry...but when you wake up you are going to be in a lot of pain... I am sorry... I hugged Night and I heard her grown.. I chuckled... I sat there next to Night... I was playing with Night's hair while she was unconscious... "Punky it is like 4 in the morning we should go to bed now..." Krissy said while yawning... I picked up Night, and put her in my bed,before Krissy went o her room I asked her a question..."Hey Krissy how do you know how to do surgery?" I waited...She said "Well when you are on your own for a few years..You have to know how to get an arrow out of your arm now and then..."She looked at me and lifted up her sleeve of her shirt and showed me a scare of an arrow..."Oh..I see now..."she looked at me and smiled,then went to her bedroom... I went and sat beside the bed that Night was in...I didn't go to sleep, I stayed guard... Just in case something happens... (2 hours later) I heard a noise, I woke up to see Night waking around, "Well, at lest I know you still sleep walk Night" I chuckled a little bit. I got up and helped Night go back to her bed... I put her back into the bed and she grabbed my neck... "Night! I am not your teddy bear!" I whispered... I turned around and sat back down on the floor after I knew she wasn't going to let go of my neck...I sat down, I looked up to see Night, and her hair was all messy, and all over her face... " I am glad you are back Night" I whispered... I fell asleep after that... I woke up, it was about 10 in the morning...Uhh, what time is it? I stretched and noticed Night wasn't there! I got up and ran to GamerKrissy's room, she wasn't there either! I was about to go outside when I saw though Krissy's window, I saw GamerKrissy playing tag with Night... "No fair Night you can fly!" I heard Krissy yell as she was trying to grab Night... I chuckled at this, how could I not it was too funny! I went outside and saw Krissy..."Where is Night?" I asked,I saw Krissy start to walk towards me...Out of no where, Night grabbed me and I was in the air , she said "Don't let her touch you, she is it!" I heard Night say, after that I heard Krissy say "DANG IT NIGHT!" I laughed at this and so did Night. We landed on Krissy's roof, and I heard Night say, "Get on my back!" I got on her back, soon after that I heard Night say "Hold on!" then she went really fast! We we into the air! Night went right above Krissy, but where she still couldn't get us... Krissy tried to jump and get us, but she couldn't reach us. Me and Night laughed as we saw Krissy trying to get us... I saw Night look at me, she smiled,I smiled back...I saw Night look over at the trees...About a few minutes I saw Night look scared... "Night what is wrong?" I asked looking at Night...


	10. Chapter 10: RUN!

**Chapter**** 10: RUN!**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I don't know what is wrong with Night, we were playing...I saw Night look past the trees, I saw her face lose the color.. I asked "Night are you ok?" She didn't say anything she landed on the ground... "Your it Night!" I heard of Krissy say... "Yeah I am it..." I heard Night mumble... Krissy's smile faded... "Night are you ok?" I heard Krissy say... "You guys need to leave now, grab everything that means anything to you and run, just run as far away from here I will trace you down after this is done" Me and GamerKrissy just looked at Night, "Night are you ok?!" Me and GamerKrissy asked. "SHE IS BACK! I SAID RUN!" Night said pissed off, she was frozen and I saw her eyes crying! "Night we are not leavening you! We will help you!" I said to Night... "If you don't run...She will kill you...both of you...JUST RUN! GRAB YOU- HIDE!SHE IS HERE! What ever you hear don't come out please don't! Even if I am screaming! Don't help me, hide!" Night said! Krissy grabbed my arm and we hid in the bushes.. I saw Night fly in the air looking around and I saw her look down and she whispered "I am sorry Punky and Krissy, but I promised to keep you to safe, I am sorry!" She whispered... I saw her look up and I saw a purple flames come out of her hands! Her eyes were glowing a purple, and her headset was glowing also! She looked like when we first meant her! When she was controlled by...by that thing! I saw someone going very fast and tackled Night in mid air!It was like a person like Night with wings and a tail, but I couldn't see her face...I heard her voice but it was an echo though... She flew behind Night and Night turned around...Night landed on the ground with the girl...I heard the girl say something, it sounded like she said "So I see you freed yourself Enderlight" I looked at Krissy, "Who is Enderlight?"She looked at me confused...I saw Night get pissed off by that and tried to punch her, but she teleported behind Night and kicked Night onto the roof! I got out my sword and I tried to get out of the bushes but Krissy held me back! She looked at me and shock her head no... We continued to see the girl talk to Night...She said something and Night got angry and grabbed her wing and punched it! SHE WENT FLYING, she went back like 30 blocks! I saw the girl teleport to Night, and she punched Night so fast! Over and over again! I tried again to get up,but Krissy keeped on holding me down! I got really pissed at this! She was hitting Night so faster we saw a bright flash as she hit Night one last time! Night hit the hit the ground hard and she slide right in front of the bushes we were in! I saw Night, her face had blood on it! I saw her eyes turn to a dark purple,Night's eyes were angry! I saw her grab the grass and we saw the ground start to vibrate! The girl was behind her was getting closer,trying to punch Night again... We saw the grounds vibrate more, until we saw Night vanish! We only saw these particles, like what an Enderman will give off when they teleport off some where! Night teleport behind the girl and grabbed her neck and slammed her into the ground! The girl jumped back up and grabbed Night's hand and put her on the ground she said "Lets see how you fight with this in your system!" I looked at Krissy, she looked at me confused,I didn't understand what the girl ment... we saw her put her foot on Night's back, we saw Night scream, that is where we patched her wound up from the stabbed wound! She grabbed Night's arm and brought it behind her back! Ow... She got a needle and put something into Night's arm!We saw Night start screaming! I was really getting to hate this person for hurting Night! Krissy grabbed me was holding me stronger then anything, she knew that I was angry! I saw Night get up,she was on her knees she was looking at her hands, we heard Night say "What did you do to me?!" We saw the girl chuckle at Night... "Lets see how smart you are" Night waited like a minute...I saw Night's face, Night knew what she did! Night looked over at us and then back at the girl...Night started to scream! About 3 minutes of Night screaming she stopped screaming and fell onto the floor! "Ni-" Krissy covered my mouth, I was all angry, I swear there was foam or something coming from my mouth, because look Krissy gave was like that 'oh shit' face... about 3 minutes later we saw Night get up, her head was down, she wasn't talking...she just stood there... I saw what looked like a tear come from Night...she had her face down...looking at the ground... she stood there, her hands were in a fist...she looked pissed! I saw Krissy about to sneeze,I tried to cover her noise but I was to late... The girl came to the bushes and grabbed Krissy! She grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her where Night was, she was about to punch her but I yelled..."STOP HURTTING MY FRIENDS!" I ran at her and punched her off of Krissy! I helped Krissy up, then we went to Night..."Night wake up we have to go! Now!" Krissy yelled at her...Night still stood there...she was like a statue...standing so still...flames still came from her hand, but other then that she didn't move... The girl got up...and...no..."I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, BUT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS SALLY?!" She looked , I realized something! It was like when Night was possessed by that thing! "SALLY I KNOW YOU ARE STILL IN THERE! FIGHT IT!" I yelled at my old friend... she said "Oh Punky...Punky, Punky,Punky, don't you see that SALLY is no longer here!?" She gave me this evil grin, "You see, while she was in the End, she didn't die, she killed the hacker in front of the Enderman, after they saw how strong she was, they kidnapped her and made her into what you see right now!" She paused for a moment..."And that is what will happened to Night, your little love buddy!" I looked at her,"What do you mean the same thing will happen to Night?!" I yelled at her, "Well you see Punky, I only gave her half of the needle the first time! You saw how strong it was, I came back today to see if she needed the other half, of course she needed it after I saw she was just looking at me angrily, instead of giving her the rest needle, I gave her two! She will not be able to get out of it now!" I looked at her then back to Night, I heard Night say "Run...Don't come-IT IS TO STRONG!" She was yelling and screaming, she fell to the floor onto her back, I went over to Night, Night's face was ice cold, I saw her veins, they were surfaced to her skin, I touched her skin...She opened her eyes fast, her eyes were all red from crying and a luminous purple, it looked like they were glowing! I jumped back and Krissy ran to me and helped me up... Night jumped up and looked at us, her eyes angry and sad...There were tears going down her face, she stepped forward, and her legs were shaking...Krissy was holding on to me, then my friend Sally grabbed me and started to punch me over and over again! "SALLY STOP I AM YOUR FRIEND, PUNKY!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to stop... she didn't! I saw Night was like a half a block in front of Krissy, she backed up until she hit the wall of the house, Night followed her, no longer shaking... I saw Krissy close her eyes tightly...Night brought her fist in the air...I saw Night punch the wooden wall! Instantly breaking it! I looked back down to see Sally keep punching me...she hit me, like 100 times...my face hurts... I saw her tack out a needle! I tried to scream but my voice was to weak! I heard foot steps come running towards me! I opened my eyes and saw Night! I saw Sally looked pissed off and confused... "How are you still alive!?" Sally asked anger in her voice. Then I heard Night say "I-I a-am stron-stronger the-then I-I loo-look" she said, her voice was all shaky...I saw Night tackle Sally and punched her in the face... Knocking her out cold! After that Night got up, and helped me and Krissy up. Krissy asked "Night are you ok?" Night looked at us.."I-I promis-promised t-to kee-keep you-you gu-guys sa-safe, don-don't wor-worry abou-about m-me I-I wil-will b-be o-ok" she looked at me and GamerKrissy,she started to scream she was holding her head tightly,and ran to a tree and knocked herself out! "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT PUNKY!?" We ran to her, and brought her inside..I put Night in my bed..."Night I will help you get through this..." I whispered into Night's ear.. I looked at her face,she looked like when we first meant, with her face all bloody...I got a towel and cleaned her face... I went to the basement and made a little prison for Sally...I went to the chest with all of the ores in it..I found some iron and made some handcuffs...I went back up to the surface and got Sally...Krissy made a potion for Night...When Krissy saw me carrying her,she stopped and helped me with Sally...We went to the basement and put handcuffs on Sally's wings,tail,legs and finally her arms...After that was done, I went back up to Night and watched her sleep...she looked so peaceful..."Please be ok Night..." I waited for to wake up...


	11. Chapter 11: Save me

**Chapter 11: Save Me**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

_**Help...Save me...Save me before it is to late...I can't control it much longer...I am lost.. I am getting lost from reality and my dreams...**_I am trying to remember why I am done this... I am crazy...I am now going crazy...Talking to myself...I know that...that...What do I know? I know my name...I think...I don't know...I am lost in the word its self...I am a monster and I know that much... _**Help me...**_Why do I keep thinking of thoughts words? I think I am ok? Why can't I wake up from this NightMare...**_I need you to save me...please before I am nothing..._**Why does my mind keep going there, like am I not aware of something? I don't even remember my name...I think it began with a...Uh...Wow...I actually don't know... hopefully I can wake up and remember more,when I wake up..._**Save me...Stop dreaming and wake up from your NightMare and open your eyes for real... **_I didn't know what my mind was talking about...I wasn't dreaming...I don't think so...I am just lost, in my own thoughts..."I hope you are ok Night" what ?-!...Who said that?!_** Save me Punky...**_ What? Who is Punky? Wow my mind is just...'special' Maybe she is the one who said get well to me? I don't know...I just want the talking to stop...**_Lessen to me please...you are sleeping,wake up...Wake up before it is to late..._** Stop it..

**(Punky11's point of view)**

It has been 2 days and Night still will not wake up..."Punky? When was the last time you ate something?!" I heard Krissy say... "Oh...Uh..."I mumbled... "When?" I looked at her..."Why does it matter?" I said..."Punky! It matters because we are looking after Night and Sally! I noticed that your face was getting a little bit...slim...And I was wondering when you last ate, and it does matter! Even though I know you care about Night, you still need to eat and do daily things, if you don't you could starve your body from it's everyday stuff it needs...What I am trying to say is, I will watch Night, just go get something to eat! And clean yourself up, you still have blood on your face...Just take it easy, I will watch Night!" I didn't want to leave Night's side..."O-ok" I responded.. "But after that I am going to watch her again!" I said not a second later...Krissy looked at me and smiled, I smiled back... I got some food and ate it...I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face...I heard a noise in the basement! I went back to where Night was, I saw Krissy look at me. "KRISSY!BASEMENT!NOW!" I managed to say in between breaths..Krissy came down to the basement with me I went down to see Sally trying to break out of her handcuffs..."Good luck trying o get out, it is the strongest marital in minecraftia, you can't break it Sally" I said to her..."What do you want with me Punky?! You going to torchur me? Like I did Night?" She said at me..."One, I am not going to torchur you...and two, I want my friend Sally back, not this monster!" I yelled at her, I felt my face get a little bit red...I felt Krissy, she had put her hand on my shoulder...she whispered into my ear "Punky claim down,she wants you to get mad, it is ok, if it gets to bad just go back up to Night.." I saw Sally chuckle..."What is so funny Sally?" I asked a little bit paranoid...She said, "I like how you are trying to do like this really bad version of 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' but it isn't working...Oh, I am just going to say this now, I can hear you should know that." She paused for a minute..."Oh, I almost forgot, where is Enderlight? Oh wait you call her Nightlight,where is she?" She smiled evily..."Don't call her that! She is not a Ender! She will, and will always be my Nightlight!" She smiled at me.."And any way, Night is fine, she is just sleeping! So stop!" I yelled at her...I saw her laughing! "What is so funny now?" I asked.."Oh Punky! You are so, should I say, 'special' you don't realize it do you?!" She said like she was insane... "What don't I realize?" I asked, I didn't know what she meant by that... "Night isn't sleeping! She is, not there!" I saw her laughing at me! I ran up to her and grabbed her caller of her shirt.. my face was only a few inches away..."Tell me what you did to Night! Now!" I demanded. She smiled at me, "She is lost! She will never wake up! I figured it out, the only way she saved you two. I that she was going through all of this pain, I assume after she knocked me out, she knocked herself out? Am I correct?" I looked at her..."How-What makes you-How?!" I was confused, I didn't understand how she knew that.. "Oh Punky, do you want know why? Why she knocked herself out?" She gave me this evil grin with her eyes looking evil, like she knew something more to this.. "Why, tell me then if your this inpatient of telling me" I said..."She knew that she could barely control this 'monster' inside of her, so she saved you two, but the monster has to cause pain to something, so it was no accident that she missed Krissy's head and hit the wall. She tock her anger out on me when she punched me. I knew she was weak,just like her whole family! She couldn't save you two and herself so, she had chosen to save you two over her, Well basically her own life. She is weak and will never wake up from her stupid mistake!" She said, I felt sad... I walked back a little bit... "What do you mean she was weak like her family?" I asked.."You thought you knew her whole life, didn't you Punky?!" She laughed at me... "Night doesn't remember it, but I got the Enderman to kill her whole family! Her mom,dad, and her little sister,shame I can't remember her name.. Of course Night was so post to die but she ran away..We couldn't find her so we moved on..Now I believe you were 2 at the time, but we tock care of you and family, we didn't send an Enderman we sent in someone else, who was stronger! You are probably wondering, how I know this, because I wasn't turned until I killed the last hacker..The king of the End told me all about you and everyone." I didn't know this, I was scared...I started to walk away, but I was still looking at Sally..."Why are you doing this Sally? You were so nice and you caired...What happened.." I said in a soft voice.. I saw Krissy walk up to Sally, "So you are part Ended now?" I heard Krissy ask Sally. "Yes, why do you ask?" Sally said slightly confused... "Just wondering!" I saw Krissy run up the stairs.."Punky what is she doing?!" Sally asked.."How am I so post to know? I can't read minds!" I said slightly confused...Krissy came back down and had a needle in her hand! "Krissy what are you doing?!" I asked.. she looked at me and smiled and said "Trust me" I looked at her and nodded...I saw her put the needle in Sally's arm, I saw Sally look at us confused... "Is this so post to hurt,if it is you failed..." Sally said as she looked at her hand. "Give it a minute" I heard Krissy say...about 2 minutes later I saw Sally start screaming and she was trying break free from the handcuffs! About 5 minutes later Sally stopped screaming and she had her head down, she passed out! I looked at Krissy and she whispered "It is ok, wait"... about 15 minutes later I saw Sally look up, she had tears in her eyes and she smilled, she said "Punky!" Her voice was in a lighter tone,then before..."Sally?" I said, I was a little bit scared... I heard Krissy say "It worked!" I looked at her and she looked at me.."What worked Krissy?" I asked confused...she come over to me and whispered "It is Sally, the real one! I just reversed the Enderman DNA!I got her back!" I looked at Krissy and started to cry.."Yo-You, she is th-the real Sa-Sally?!" I said..Krissy just smiled at me. I went up to Sally and looked at her..."Punky, I am so so sorry..I didn't mean it, it just said those words..I am so sorry..." I heard Sally say... I looked at her and hugged her After that, I went upstairs with Krissy and Sally..."Punky, what my body said, about Night was true, we can't wake her up...I am sorry" I heard Sally say...I heard Krissy say to Sally, "Lets give her some alone time.." I heard Krissy and Sally went back down stairs... I put my head down,and fell to my knees...I started to cry...I managed to say "Night, I am sorry...I am sorry I couldn't save you...I am sorry...With out you...I am lost...Night please come back..." I said that and fell to the floor...crying... I was holding Night's hand...

** Holy Crap! I know this isn't the normal way I write my Fan Fictions, but I was asked by a fan of my story! ~GamerGirl2001**


	12. Chapter 12: Please

**New Chapter! Cool! So I have good news and bad news!...**

**Good news:I can still continue the Enderlight story!**

**Bad news: It is going to be harder due to my computer isn't working...so I am on my Kindle! I also posted the last 2 in a half stories off of my kindle..so yeah! Enjoy!**

**~GamerGirl2001. «(°`^`°)» *Yoda :3***

**Chapter 12: Please  
**

**(6 days have pasted...)**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

_**You need to wake up...**_ No, why do I? I don't even know my own name...It has been only been like a few hours so stop! _**It has been 8 days...Wake up PLEASE! If you don't you will lose the ones you love and you will lose your friends! WAKE UP!** _I have friends? When did this happened? What do you mean love ones? No one loves me...I am just going insane and I am talking to myself!**_ You are not insane. You had your best friend since you were about 13, and you grew to love her, Now WAKE UP!_ **Wait! Her?! Since when was I gay?!** Y_ou have always been -_-_** I have? _**Okay don't believe me, then wake up! You will see how beautiful she is! WAKE** **UP!**_ No! I DON'T WANT TO I AM HAPPY HERE! No one is hitting, and no one is being mean to me!_** Your only looking at the bad things! Yes sure you are happy here, but you can still feel everything someone does to you when your like this! There are bad things in life,true, but the bad things don't always spoil the good things, and the good things don't always soften the bad things! If you wake up, there are more Good things then Bad things, just wake up! TRUST ME! I MEAN I AM YOU! TRUST ME!**_ Tell me 3 good things then I will wake up... _**You love this girl, that you have been friends with for years! You have amazing friends! You have a huge life ahead of you! NOW WAKE UP!**_ Wait! Will I get my memories back? _**That is up to you! NOW WAKE UP!**_

**(Punky11's point of view)**

It has been 8 days...My friends tried to help me and I denied it...I haven't talked for 8 days... I haven't moved, I am still sitting here by Night holding her hand and laying on the floor...I haven't sleeped for 2 days...I can't do this...I am on my own again...I can't..."Night wake up,please..." I closed my eyes... and fell asleep...

**(GamerKrissy's point of view) **

Me and Sally have been in the basement, we have been trying to find a way to wake up Night...We tried many potions on pigs...but then end result was that the pig died...So we are trying to find a way to wake up Night without a potion...so the results were, they didn't work... Punky hasn't eatten since...Well she hasn't...Me and Sally have tried but failed to get her to eat, Or even function anymore...she just lays on the floor..Next to Night...holding her hand...I feel bad for Punky because we know that there is no chance of Night waking up...But me and Sally try to stay on the other hand, thinking, well hoping Night wakes up...so we keep trying to wake her up...

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

_**Wake up! **_I opened my eyes...My head was sore... my teeth hurt and I was in pain... _Ow_... I felt something on my hand..._"What the?!"_ I saw this girl holding my hand...She was beautiful...My, well I guess myself told me that she was... _Wow_... I looked at her, I saw she was sleeping..."Hey wake up..." I tried to say softly...I saw her open her eyes, she had beautiful brown eyes... it had like streaks of a gold-ish color...My heart felt like it melted..."NIGHT!" She yelled at me..She came at breaking my trance and hugged me! "Uh...that is a different way to say hello..." I said to her..."I thought I lost you..." I heard the girl say..."Uh...ok.." I responded... my head still hurts...Did I get attacked or run into something?! My head feels like a meteorite hit my head...

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

I was talking to Sally then I hear Punky say "Night!" Me and Sally looked at each other and ran upstairs! We saw Night! She was sitting up on the bed and she was, well being hugged by Punky...In my opinion they look really adorable together! I saw Night look at us...Uh no...She might still have a grudge on Sally...

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I saw this girl hugging me still, and then out of no where I see to other people just standing beside a door.. "Are you ok?!" I asked, the that had wings and a tail! "Uh...Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She responded...I looked at her and said "Well you have wings and a tail!" I said looking at her...I see everyone look at me in the room.."Did I do something wrong?!" I asked... the girl responded.."Uh..I am fine, you know you have wings and a tail right?" I looked at her "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO ME?!" I got up and ran for the door, only to see the girl who was hugging me go in front of me..."Night are you ok?" I heard all of them ask.. I looked outside, it wasn't Night, or even dark outside..."Uh no it is day light outside, not night time.." I said..they looked at me, they looked confused.. "No, we know it is not night time out, I was talking to you.." I heard the girl with the wings say..."You were talking me?" I asked looking behind me to see if anyone else was popping out of no where...no one.."Uh yeah..Your name is Nightlight1219, we call you Night, or Nightlight for short.." the girl beside the one with wings said... "That is a stupid name, who would name them self that?" I said and I heard someone walking, I turn around to see the girl who was hugging me, had put her hand on my shoulder..."Am I missing something here? Like is there a big thing I am missing between me and her?!" I asked and I swear I think I saw her face blush..."Uh..No you guys are just friends...Well that is all I know.." the girl with the wings say..."Night can you come to the basement with us? Please we need to see something really quick!" The girl said, who was beside the girl with the wings.."Why?" I looked at her, she started to walk towards me..I backed up and she keeped on following me! I ran threw the door and tried to fly, I started to run and fly as the 2 girls ran after me..._Wait where is the one with the wings and tail?!_ I saw her go in front of me! She scared me! "What do you want with me!? I AM NOTHING SPECIAL!" I yelled at her...I heard the girl who hugged me scream "NIGHT!"My head started to hurt again... I grabbed my head and she went towards me.. I slowly flew down to the ground..I keeped my eyes closed, my head hurt like I couldn't believe! I kneeled down and I started to cry! I saw the other people came over to me and the girl with wings was starting to come down...I put my wings over my body...I_ don't think the can get in_..._I think_..._My wings seem strong_..._I don't think they can get in without hurting me_...I heard them on the outside of my wings asking if I was okay..I couldn't take it..my wings gave in..The pain was too strong...I looked at them, I saw the girl who hugged me earlier, come up to me... "Night are you ok?!" She hugged me...I hugged her back..._**You know her, remember her...Punky11...**_"Punky?...I-I can't remember anything...help... I remembered you...I remembered your voice...I heard it when I was sleeping...help me please...please make the pain go away..." My eyes were closed tightly but I was crying... I opened my eyes to see Punky look at me, with tears in her eyes... "I will, but you have to trust us...I will help you" She said..she hugged me, and she was trying to get me to stand...I got up and she had her arm around me...She brought me inside and we went to the basement...Punky set me on this long table and then the other two girls came in...Punky sat beside me holding my hand..."You will be ok Night" I heard Punky say...

**Will Nightlight be ok? Or will she be forever lost? Stay tuned **

** "We Light the dark,**

** with Punky we must,**

** We are the Gamers, we fight for trust "© **

**I made my own little thing from "In Baca we trust, in Bejna we must"**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovering

I** know I have spelling errors in my story, like in some of the chapters,Don't worry I am trying to fix it.. I am fixing chapter 7 so far, I will fix all of the chapters and reread it so it makes sense! In the mean time, please like and read my story's!I try really hard on! So yeah...YODA «(°`^`°)»**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I was sitting on this table it was kinda cold but I was ok with it...I saw Punky shiver.."Are you cold,Punky?" I asked, she looked at me "A little bit..." I saw her shivering still...I put my wing around her and she stop shivering...I saw her face blush a little bit, I chuckled a little bit...I saw her face go from a pale white to a to a soft pink, as soon as I chuckled at her,her face turn the a red-ish pink color! I smiled at her...She smiled back...She was still holding my hand,I put my wings around her to keep her warm and she put her head on my shoulder...She looked tired... I saw the girl and the girl with wings talk to each other.. I could barely hear them, but I didn't really care what they were talking about..I was more concentrated on Punky...I saw her closer her eyes, about 3 minutes I saw she had fallen asleep...She was really cute when she sleeped..With her hair in her face, her goggles almost falling off her head, and I saw when she sleeps she kinda was hugging me...Wow...I am awkwardly talking about Punky...I guess I do like her...I heard the 2 girls turn around, I saw the one with the wings just turn back around, no longer looking at us..but the other one, she looked at us, she had like this awkward face while looking at me...I turned my head away from Punky and looked at them..."Uh...we need you to put this on..." I heard the girl say...I saw this hat thing, it was connected to this really weird computer...I put the hat on, I couldn't see anymore...I heard her say..."Now this little machine is going to basically, read your memories...hopefully it can recover your memories, and hopefully after I take the machine off of you can remember them..." I nodded and I saw the screen inside the weird hat started to flicker...my head started to hurt again...I heard Punky yawn, I could feel her looking at me..."Night are you ok? Why are you crying?" I heard Punky ask...I heard the 2 girls stop moving papers and come towards me..."Hey are you ok?" I heard them ask...I just sat there...I was holding Punky's hand tightly... I could see my past, but it wasn't really clear, it was fuzzy...I heard the one girl without the wings go to computer, I heard her clicking the mouse...I saw I could see my past more clearly but it hurts more...I was crying harder...I heard the one with the wings say "Krissy, I hope you are recording this!" Was the girl's name Krissy? I remembered when I first meant Krissy and I was with Punky..."Krissy..." I said...I heard them turn around...I was thinking about my wings and tail...then I remembered Sally! I got really angry and I could feel Punky holding me down.."It is ok Night! I am still here..."I heard Punky say..."Sally...why did you make me this...this monster..." I said, I heard her say something but I couldn't hear it...I remembered when I was in the ground...I could move I was free, I almost died trying to get out of the coffin though...I remembered Punky almost killing me...I felt a tear hit my shoulder..."Don't cry Punky..I forgive you it is ok.." I said... I heard, I think her name is Krissy, say "Night this might hurt a little bit more, but we need to go further into your memories..." I nodded...I felt pain go through my head...I felt my head fall forward and I passed out... I could remember more now but not all of it...

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I must of fallen asleep for a little bit but I woke up to Night crying! "Night are you ok? Why are you crying?" I saw Sally and Krissy looking at the computer screen, "Krissy full screen please?" She nodded and I saw the TV in the basement turned on, I could see what Night was seeing...her memories... She heard Krissy's voice and she remembered when me and her first meant her...I saw her thinking about her wings..I saw though Night's eyes...when she was on the bed with the needles in her, she screamed at Sally, and Sally smacked her! I saw Sally crying while looking at the screen... I saw Night when she pulled out the needle and screamed...I felt Night holding my hand tighter...I felt her pain...I feel bad for her...I felt her start to get angry at Sally...she said "Sally...why did you make me into...this monster..." I saw Night crying I saw the screen where Night was in handcuffs, and Night yelled at Sally and Sally keeped hitting her... I heard Sally say "Night I am so sorry, I tried to stop but I couldn't...I am so sorry.." I saw Sally start to cry and she sat down in the chair by the computer.. and she put her head down crying... I looked back at the screen, I saw Sally stop hitting Night...Night was on the ground, Sally came at her and Night covered her face...I saw Night looked down to see Sally inject something into her heart...She started to scream and I saw Night turn her head and she saw wings come out of her back...I saw her try to stand, to attack Sally...she fell to her knees and she saw a tail beside her...she looked at Sally then the memory ended...I saw her look at this memory when she woke up!When she was outside! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO HER! We saw her run away into the tree thinking the girl was back, but it was just me and Krissy calling Night's name...The memory ended and a new one started... I saw when she was in the shadows...when I called out to her.. I heard this echo..It was her th thoughts!We could hear everything that Night was thinking at the time...She said "Punky! Save me!" But her body didn't move, it was her talking, but her body refused... I saw Night when she went in front of us.. It was kinda weird to see my own face through her eyes... I saw when Night was coming at me..She was repeating "NO I DON'T WANT TO KILL MY FRIENDS!" She keeped repeating...I heard her yell "I AM NOT KILLING PUNKY! SHE IS MY PUNKY AND SHE ISN'T GOING TO DIE!" I heard her yell, inside her head... So that is why she stoped in front of me..."Punky...I am sorry...I don't want to hurt you or anyone...I know in the end I will not be able to control this thing...Either I watch my friends die, or I die, and my friends will be safe...Punky, I couldn't live if you were gone...I hope you understand some day...I will protect you at any costs..." I swear was crying...So that is why Night stopped in front of me...Why did she call me 'Her punky'? I didn't know at the time... The memory stopped...It was fuzzy for awhile... I saw Night put her head down! "NIGHT?! Are you ok?!" Krissy and Sally looked at me and Night... "We are done for now, we need to make sure Night is ok!" I heard Krissy say..."Wait!" I heard Sally say... The screen had a image! It was blurry... I heard the computer say "Memory data 4 out of 5 found, time scours unknown" A picture came to the screen, it was Night! She looked younger...She was running...We saw her running,and was panting... She was looking around everywhere...We saw her look behind her and we saw 2 Enderman chasing her! She was running towards some trees...She parkoured her way up the trees..She jumped down and landed on her ankle..."Ouch! That must of hurt!" I heard Krissy say...Night was running towards this mountain thing...she was running and then stopped...it wasn't a mountain it was a cliff! The Enderman surrounded her...She backed up, she almost fell off the edge! It was at least a 200 foot drop...you couldn't even see the ground! The Enderman were getting closer to her! "NIGHT!" I whispered...We heard Night say..."I am sorry I couldn't protect her mom and dad...She was running with me...but they got her before I could even turn around...she was teleported away...I am sorry I couldn't protect you little sis..." We heard Night mumble...We saw Night close her eyes then we heard the wind start going faster... "Night jumped?!" I heard Krissy say... then we heard the computer say "End of memory 4 out of 5, memory 7 out of 8 starting" "Why did it skip 5 out of 6?" I asked..."I don't know, it must of been hard to read.." Krissy said.. We saw Night... she was still falling, she opened her eyes and we saw her getting closer to the ground... she closed her eyes... about 6 minutes later we hear a splash! Night didn't open her eyes... she wasn't moving... The computer talked again "End of memory 7 out of 8, starting memory 9 out of 10" we saw a beach... but the picture was all fuzzy... We saw the memory stop, and we heard the computer say "Error, memory tempered with, do you wish to continue with this memory?" "What does it mean that the memory was tempered with?" I asked ... "I don't know..." I heard Krissy and Sally say... "I think we should stop, I mean, Night isn't awake and she passed out! We should stop!" I said...they looked at me..."Your right Punky...ok we are done..." Krissy said ending the computer's program thing... I tock the helmet off of Night and I picked Night up... and put her in my bed... "Punky..." I heard Night mumble... "Yes Night?" I said...

**So I am going to leave it there! That cliffhanger! **

**So yeah, I am GamerGirl2001 and I approve this message!**

***friend comes in* Sally what massage are you approving?**

***Me* The massage of randomness **

***friend looks at me***

***friend backs away slowly***

***smiles***


	14. Chapter 14: No please!

**Hello everyone, before the chapter starts, I want to say I am so sorry! I have been really busy**** lately, but I am going to be still masking the FanFiction, the only thing that is going to be different, is that I will be trying to post a new chapter or two a day! So I hope you guys understand, thanks! \(^·^)/**

**Chapter 14: No please!**

** (Punky11's point of view)**

I heard Night say my name and I look at her...her eyes were barely open, and her breathing was slowing down..."I-I...Your a really good friend..." she passed back out again... Why was she saying I? It was like she wanted to say something else...I am probably just tired... I walked to the kitchen and got out a poke chop, I went to the table, I started to eat my pork chop...

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

" Punky" She looked at me a little bit confused..."Yes Night?" She asked..."I-I...Your a good friend..." I said... after that I passed back out...I was back in my dream world...DAMN IT! I wanted to tell her that I liked her, but no my body couldn't stay up that long for me to gain my courage. Great, I just basically Friend-Zoned Punky... I didn't want to be friends anymore, I mean yeah I do, but I want to be more then friends... _**Hello again... So, how is your life? If I was you, well in your position I would be careful...Lesson to me! Or you will regret it... **_What are you talking about? My life is fine, you are me why are you acting like there is something wrong? _** You need to be careful, I sense the danger coming back, I can't hold it for much more...It is coming back, I suggest since you love your friends dearly, run far away from them and don't come back...If you don't, you will kill them...I can't hold it back...You only have a few hours...I am trying my best to stop it, I can't...Run and keep running away, don't come back, if you love them don't come**_** back...** WHAT THE CRAP?! Ok one, who the crap are you trying to hold back?! Two, Who is it?! Three, why do I need to go?! Why I would leave my friends, and Punky?! I would never leave Punky, or even my friends! WHAT THE CRAP! **_ ...Enderlight is back...Wake up now, or it will be to late to run away..._ **No wait! I still have questions! Wai- I opened my eyes..."Ugh, my head hurts...How long was I out for? An hour or something?" I looked around and I saw Punky, her face was in her plate, and she was sound asleep... I heard Krissy and Sally sleeping in the basement...I got up and I fell to my knees... "Oww!" I saw covering my mouth so I didn't scream... I saw my arms, they were turn a dark black color! My veins on my arms were turn from a blue color that you could barely see, to a luminous purple color that you could see a mile away! I got up and ran for the bathroom, I thought I was going to throw up...I got in there and I saw my eyes...They were glowing...They only glow along with my headset when I get mad,tired, or even happy... I saw looking at my face when all the sudden I see some of my hair strands turn to a neon purple! WHAT THE CRAP!? THAT IS NEW! I got really scared, I ran out of the bathroom and realized that Punky was wearing my headset! Wait what the hell!? I still had my headset still on, what the crap! I walked over to Punky, I looked at the headset. It was my old headset! My green one...it had a large crack on the one side, it went through the whole coloured part on the headset... I was looking at the headset and I felt pain go through my whole body! I screamed but I covered my mouth so Punky or anyone didn't hear it...I looked at my arms, they were now fully black or a dark gray-ish color... I felt my fangs pierce my lip, and making them bleed... I was crying and I fell to the floor on my back... My hair fell out of my eyes and I could see through both of my eyes..."Uhh it is to bright!" I get back up and my bangs go back in my face...I move them out of my eyes and I could see with one eye again... I saw the strands of my hair in front of my eye turn purple! I ran for Krissy's bedroom and got some paper and a pen... I wrote on it and put the note beside Punky, and I ran for the door...I opened my wings and flew away..."Punky I am sorry, for give me..." I said as I flew away... While I was flying I saw my vision began to fade...I was still trying to fly but it was really hard...I tried to get my hands up so I could fix my eyes, but I couldn't move my arms... No...Please...Not again...I was flying and I passed out like 200 feet in the air! Shit...


	15. Chapter 15: Where is she?

**So I just wanted to say THANK YOU EVERYONE! I checked the FanFiction and I have 123 views! THAT IS REALLY COOL! Thank you everyone! And now *dramatic pause* back to the story! :3 \(^_^)/ **

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I woke up and I saw my food was missing... "Uhh what, what happened to me food?! I didn't eat all of it!" I looked around the ground,nothing... I yawned and I felt something on my face! I touch my face to see that it was the pork chop, and it was stuck to my cheek... I chuckled a little bit... I looked over to the clock to see it was 11! DANG! I must of been tired! I look over to my-err...Night's bed to see she wasn't there! I ran to Krissy's room, she wasn't there either! I ran down to the basement to see Krissy and Sally sleeping, I ran down and tells "GET YO BUTTS UP NOW!" I was yelling, I saw Krissy get up, and she had a mark from her laying on the table...Sally got up and she had drool on her face and her pencil was stuck on her forehead... "What? One more minute mum..." Sally said and she fell back asleep! I went over to her and said "Sally they have a sell on kittens!" She woke up and she yelled "MUM GET MY CLOTHES!THE KITTENS NEED ME- oh shit...Hi Punky..." I heard Sally say... I saw Krissy die laughing..."Guys this is important! Night is missing!" I saw Krissy look at me and her smile fades, Sally looks at me and her mouth drops... I run up stairs and they were close behind me..."Did she say anything, or do anything, out of the ordinary?" Krissy asked, I could tell she was scared.. "No...Well..." I mumbled... "Well what?!" Krissy asked, "After you we looking through that hat thing, she passed out, and I put her back in my bed, when I put her in the bed she said "Punky..." I responded, she just said that I was a good friend, but I was talking to her but she passed back out..." I said to Krissy... "Hmmm, interesting..." Krissy mumbled under her breath... I was looking around her bed and I couldn't find anything...I sat down on my, well Night's bed...I just stared into the space...I didn't know how to react...I was sad, mad, and heart broken that she just lefted without leavening anything, nothing...No signs or even a hug Good bye... "Hey I found something!" I heard Sally say. I ran over with Krissy close behind me, and we went up to Sally... She was in tears about to collapse.."Punky...You can read this, if you want to, you can read it out loud so Krissy can hear..." Sally walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in the chair and she was crying softly... The note said

"_**Dear Friends,**_

_**I know you are probably wondering where I am at...Now, uh...I don't know how to explain this...I thought I was fine...Until now...When I passed out, Or when ever I pass out, I can talk to myself..Now you probably think I am crazy...You are probably right...When I talk to 'myself' it isn't me, like it was the me from before I got changed into, well this...Tail,wings, fangs...You get the idea...I heard her, Well me, say that I couldn't hold it in much longer...It was going to be free! I was confused at first too, but I asked who...I...I am sorry...but I will not come back...ever, I don't want to hurt my friends...It is Enderlight...She is back...and I can't control it anymore..When I was writing this...My arms, my hair, my eyes, and my headset changed...I am sorry... I can't bare myself to kill the only little bit of family I have left...You are my best friends and I am sorry... Oh...before I am gone...I am not mad at any of you, I forgive all of you...Even you Sally, it is ok, I forgive you..I am forgiving you guys before you even do it.. Good bye, I will miss you guys...**_

_**-Nightlight1219 "**_

After I got done reading I yelled "NIGHT!" I was crying...Krissy looked at me and went done stairs... She came back, she had her sword, potions, a lot of armor, and she had some needles... "Krissy what are you doing?" I asked as I saw her put on the armor... "It is not what I am doing, it is what WE are doing, we are going to save Night!" Krissy said...I looked at her.."I don't want her to get hurt...I don't want her to turn..." I said...I went to Krissy and grabbed a set of armor...I was all armored up, and had some potions, sword, and one needle... I looked at Sally who just looked at us..."Well, you guys would hopelessly get lost if I didn't come with you guys, count me in!" She got up and came with to us..."Uh...I don't think you guys realize this, but I can only put on boots and a helmet.." I heard Sally say... I looked at Krissy, and got a saw and She cut holes into the back of the chest plat for Sally's wings and she cut a hole into the pants so her tail could fit... She gave Sally the armor.. "Thanks!" Sally said and put it on...We lefted and we started to follow Sally, "Sally how do you know where Night is at?" I asked..."I can smell her...That is how, it is better then it sounds..." I looked at her, flying above us sniffing the air now and then... I hope we find Night...


	16. Chapter 16: The Falling

**Chapter 16: The Falling**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I woke up, and I saw I was on the ground...My head hurt badly...I saw where I landed...I tock down like 20 trees from me falling...I saw I was in a hole I made when I hit the ground...Ouch...I saw my clothes were all dirty,and had some blood on them... I had more holes, and rips in my clothes also...Dang how hard did I hit the ground?! I saw my legs and my arms were all cut and bruised...I saw my arms were completely black, or dark gray, with luminous purple veins...I saw my legs start to turn black, or a dark gray...My veins on my legs started to turn purple also... No! Stop! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BODY! I saw my ankle was really bad, I think I broke my ankle! I saw my body get up, then I heard it growl in pain...It fell back down and look at my ankle...I saw my bone on my ankle was sticking out! My ankle looked like it couldn't be repaired... My body got back up and flew...It wasn't touching the ground, but was just hovering above it... I saw it was just staying there, it wasn't moving, it just made my body stay there...About 10 minutes later I saw it started to go over to a tree...It started to punch the tree and breaking it into little pieces! My body grabbed the wood and made a crafting table..I saw it make some sticks, I watched as my body made a cast for my ankle, it was made out of sticks and some wood planks...I saw my body fix my ankle, and it pulled my ankle out of it's socket and pulled the bone back underneath my skin again...I was screaming and I could fell my whole leg just go through pain and more to come... I saw my body fix the bone, and put it back into it's socket...My body tore some of the legging of my pants and wrapped it around my ankle, and put the cast on it...My body got up and was touching the ground...I was limping when I walked...So my body just flew...I saw my body just sit on top of a tree...I think it was just tired...I heard a few voices and no doubt so did my body...

**(Punky11's point of view)**

We were walking, well me and Krissy were walking but Sally was flying and telling us where to go..."Guys, wait...The sent is getting stronger! Be careful! Stay close.." Sally said with her voice and was scared... I looked at Krissy and she looked up holding her sword tighter..."Krissy, you know we aren't going to hurt Night right?" I asked, she looked at me and said "I know, but just incase, Night ran for a reason, so it is just for if she trys to kill us, I will try to knock her out.." I looked at her and nodded... We keeped on walking and then we saw like almost a whole forest was on the ground! All the trees were on the ground, and it was like a moderate had hit almost! We keeped walking towards the knocked over trees..Then we heard Sally say "Guys! Hel-" We looked up only to see Sally to be thrown at us! Sally landed on us, and she soon got off us...We saw Night and...Oh my god...Parts of her hair was purple and she had something on her ankle...She was different..Her arms were like a dark gray color, and you could see her veins...Her eyes ere glowing and she looked pissed... Sally got up and flew up in front of Night...She grabbed Night and tried to get her to come to the ground...Night grabbed Sally's tail and threw her to the ground! Sally landed right on her left wing! We went to Sally only to see her wing broken... Krissy gave her a regeneration potion,Sally tock it and her wing healed in a matter of seconds. We saw Night look down, she came at us and she was walking towards us! She was limping...We backed up...We saw Night take the bottle, she was looking at it..there was none left from Sally drinking it all... Night was shaking the bottle and got a little bit out of it...She sat down and she tock off her cast..We saw how badly injured Night's ankle was...Night put what little of the potion she had onto her ankle, about a few seconds later we saw Night's ankle heal a little bit..Night smiled and laided back onto the ground..Did she forget we were still here?! I stepped forward and a twig snapped underneath my foot.. Night sat up and looked at me, She ran and we saw her ankle break more and was bleeding this purple blood...She hid behind a tree...I went over to her cast she made..I tock out my regeneration potion, and as soon as I did, I saw Night peek out from behind the tree. I looked at her, and she looked back at me curiously..I held out my hand with the regeneration potion..She walked up but she stopped and was holding her ankle...We saw her hand go over her ankle and purple blood went through her fingers...I looked at her as she walked over holding her ankle... she grabbed the regeneration potion and went back a little bit and sat down on the grass and put the potion on her ankle...I picked up her cast and she looked at me..I walked over to her and she backed up a little bit...I got closer and she ran away...I put the cast down where she was just sitting... I walked back a little bit and I saw Night come back to the cast and put it on...She was like a wild cat or something...She didn't thrust anyone really... I walked over to her and this time she didn't run away...She looked at me and looked away, towards Kissy and Sally...Night got up and ran towards Sally...Krissy backed up and went behind a tree..Sally covered her face and stood there...scared... Night was looking at Sally and went to Sally's left wing and was looking at it..Sally just stood there..No longer covering her face, but looking at Night...She came back to me and looked at me...She looked at me and then back at Sally...She looked at her wings and tail, then looked at Sally's wings and tail...She ran back to me and looked behind me...She looked confused...


	17. Chapter 17: No!

**Hello everyone! Before the story starts I just want to say thank you! I logged onto the FanFiction and I saw I had 143 views! It was like yesterday I had 123! Oh my god! Thank you! And now back to the story! ~-(^°^)-~ **

**Chapter 17: No!**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I could see Sally,Punky, and Krissy, not to far from me! Oh no! GET AWAY FROM ME! I saw my body fly over and grab Sally and threw her to the ground and onto Punky and Krissy! I AM SO SORRY! I could see, who is that? What? Wait no, wait...That is Punky, and that...that is...Uh...Oh no! I can't forget please! I saw..Uh...Sally? Come at me trying to get me to come to the ground...I grabbed her tail and threw her to the ground, instantly breaking her wing... I saw some girls come over and help her.. The one who didn't have any wings or goggles, gave her a potion, and instantly healed her wing! I step onto the ground and they backed up,why were they afraid of me? I walked and I realized my ankle was really badly injured... I walked over to the bottle and I tried to shake all of the potion I could get out...I got a little out, I tock off my cast and put what little potion I had onto my ankle...I saw them just look at me...One girl came up to me, she had goggles on and she walked towards me. I thought she was going to hurt me, so I ran..I forgot my cast and my ankle broke more as I ran, I ran to a tree, hoping she didn't see me..I saw the girl with the goggles go to my cast...She looked over to me and she held out a potion! I looked out from the tree and she saw me, She held out her hand, with the potion! I walked towards her, but half way there my ankle started to hurt again...I held my ankle and I walked forward..Her hand was shaking, but she still gave me to potion..I grabbed the potion and I ran back a little bit,and put the potion on my ankle...I saw my ankle was fully healed! I was still laying on the ground but she started to come up to me! I backed up a little bit and she still walked towards me with her arm extended, it was almost like she was trying to help me up or something...I ran back to my hiding spot behind the tree...I saw her walk back and grab my cast, she put it where I was laying...It was like she wanted to help me or something... I saw her walk back a little bit...I went to my cast and put it back on, she walked back over to me and I covered my face, I thought she was going to hurt me...after a minute or so of not feeling pain, I looked at her, she looked at me and I looked back at her...I saw a girl, she had wings and a tail! I ran to her, and looked at her wings...I looked at her wing that got broken some how, and I saw it was all healed! I was looking at her wings then I ran back to the girl with goggles...Why didn't she have wings, I mean even I had wings and a tail but she didn't...I walked behind the girl with the goggles and I poked her back, and I saw her jump a little bit...I saw her turn around and was facing me.. I thought it was funny...I saw her face turn a little bit pink..I saw another girl come out from behind the tree, I ran over to her,she didn't have wings or a tail either! I grabbed the girl and brought her to the girl with wings and a tail, and I looked at the two of them...How come me and that girl had wings and a tail,but the other two didn't? I brought the other girl to them, they were now standing beside each other...It didn't make sense why I had a tail and wings and the other girl too,but the other girls didn't... My head started to hurt and my body was in pain...I fell back to the ground on my butt, and I saw the girls run up to me...I saw one girl, she had like a needle of some sort and put it in my arm...I fell backwards onto my back, but the girl with the goggles caught me...my vision began to fade away and the last thing I heard was the girl in the goggles yell "Night! Don't do this! Don't die!Please don't leave us again!" I saw a bright white light,then after that I passed out...


	18. Chapter 18: Wake up

**Hello! So I am just going to say this really quick, THANK YOU EVERYONE! At hasn't even been an hour and already, I have more then 150 views on Enderlight! Oh my god! Thank you! Now as we all have been waiting for *dem dramatic skills* Enderlight! *Robot person* `\[°^°]/` So fabulous :3**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

We saw Night liner us up in a line, it was like she was observing something..About 6minutes of Night observing us we saw her hold her head a little bit, was she in pain? We saw her fall down, and we ran to her..Krissy tock out a needle and she put the needle in Night's arm.I saw Night fall backwards and I caught her, her eyes looked dizzy and like she was drifting sway! "Night! Don't die! Please don't leave us again!" I saw her look at me and then she closed her eyes... "Punky, She is ok! I just knocked her out! Night is fine!" Krissy said... We saw as her arms and legs go back to her normal skin color! Her hair still had streaks of purple though...I picked up and Night and we started to go back to the house..Krissy and Sally would kill all the mobs or help me with Night, so that was good I guess...After about an hour we finally got home, it was about midnight...We entered the door and Krissy went up to Sally and helped her...Man...Sally tock a beating from the Spider and thoses zombies...I put Night on her bed and I took off her cast...Her ankle looked a little bit better but it was still kinda bad..I got some ice and put it in a bag, and put it on Night's ankle... I made another bed so I could get some sleep also...Dang it! I need one more piece of wool to make a bed! "Hey Krissy do you have some wool?" I asked hoping for her to say yes..."No sorry Punky, just uh...I don't know I am kinda busy, you will think of something.." Krissy said...I grabbed my sword and went outside...I saw all the mobs look at me...I saw on white sheep! But it was like a maze to get over there though... I started to run and while I was, I was swinging my sword and killing some of the mobs... I got to the sheep and got some shears and got the sheep's wool..I heard a noise but I couldn't see anything... I went was heading back inside, but I saw through the window, it the guy! NO! He can't be back! I hid by the window as I saw him inside with Sally,Krissy and Night... He was yelling at them..Well he yelling at Sally and Krissy...Night was still unconscious... He was demanding to surrender me over so could finish the job..."WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He was yelling...I saw him take out his sword and tried to swing it at Krissy! Sally got up and talked Krissy and put her wings on her, protecting her and Krissy! The man hit Sally's wing and it made her wing bleed but, her wings were strong, they didn't give in! I wanted to go in there but I was just stunned! I saw him get pissed and he looked at Night! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT NIGHT! I saw him grab Night by her hair! I saw Sally pull her wings off of Krissy and her and looked at him..."Don't hurt her! Don't!" Krissy yelled at him..He brought his sword to Night's neck! "Why shouldn't I?!" He paused "How about this, you give me Punky11 and you get your little human back!" I saw Krissy look at him..."Don't hurt Night...We don't know where Punky is at...Just don't hurt Night!" Sally yelled at him..."Wait Night?! Nightlight1219? This is Nightlight?! I expected her to be more scary for being a new test subject" he said.. "What do you mean?!" Sally yelled at him..."The Ender Dragon has been doing experiments for the last 300 years, all of them have died. Then, as the EnderMan say, A girl named Nightlight1219 was taken there was put with the DNA and survived! She ran away but she could never be free.." he looked at her, then to Night..."How about this, I will make you a deal." He said, Krissy asked, "What kind of deal?" He smiled, "I will not kill you two or Punky, IF you give me her,Nightlight1219" Krissy and Sally looked at him pissed "WHAT!? NO!" They both said..."Have it your way..." he said...

**That cliffhanger though! Will Sally,Krissy and Punky willing to give up there friend to save their lives?! FIND OUT SOON! **


	19. Chapter 19: Saving

**OH MY GOD! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I logged onto the FanFiction site, and I had 159 views! THANK YOU EVERYONE! Now back to the story! `\(^°^)/'**

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

I was helping Sally and I saw Punky looking throw the chest for some wool, she asked me if I had any but I said no, that I was busy...She got her sword and went outside, SHIT! Did I sound mean?! I didn't mean to! I am going to apologize to Punky after I help Sally...(20 minutes later) I finished helping Sally and I was going to go outside but then a large man stepped into our house! "WHO ARE YOU?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I got my sword and stood in front of the man with my sword in front of him... "I am not here to harm you, unless you lie to me" he said and his voice was deep and mysterious, it made the hair on the neck back of my neck stand up... "Why are you here? And what do you mean, 'You will not hurt us if we don't lie'?" I asked he looked at me and said "I am looking for someone, she is lost and I am trying to find her, she ran away a long time ago and I have been looking for her ever since...I believe her name is Punky11" he said, wait isn't that the same man that Punky warned me about who killed her whole family and she escaped before he could kill her?! "How do you know this girl, Punky11 I believe it is her name?" I said...shit I suck at lying... "Uh... Through her family.." he said! I KNEW IT! HE IS TRYING TO FIND PUNKY AND KILL HER! "Now, tell me the truth!" I demanded at him, and I brought my sword closer to him. "You think I am lying?!" He said pissed off. "I don't think you are lying, I know you are!" I said, he looked at me confused. "I guessed I underestimated you, little girl, I give you credit." He said. Ok one I AM NOT LITTLE! "I AM NOT LITTLE!" I yelled at him. "WHERE IS SHE?! OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! " He yelled at me... I saw him grab my sword and tried to hit me! Sally grabbed me and put her wings around me! I saw him slash at Sally's wing, Sally held onto my arm more tightly.. Sally lifted her wing up a little bit, and we saw him go over to Night! "Don't hurt her! Don't!" I yelled at him. He grabbed Night by her hair and was holding her! He brought his sword to Night's neck! "Why shouldn't I?!" He paused "How about you give me Punky and you can have your little human back!" I looked at him..."Don't hurt Night...We don't know where Punky is at...Just don't hurt Night!" Sally yelled at him..."Wait Night?! Nightlight1219? This is Nightlight?! I expected her to be more scary for being a new test subject" he said.. "What do you mean?!" Sally yelled at him..."The Ender Dragon has been doing experiments for the last 300 years, all of them have died. Then, as the EnderMan say, A girl named Nightlight1219 was taken there and was put with the DNA and survived! She ran away but she could never be free.." he looked at her, then to Night..."How about this, I will make you a deal." He said...I asked, "What kind of deal?" He smiled, "I will not kill you two or Punky, IF you give me her,Nightlight1219" Me and Sally looked at him pissed "WHAT!? NO!" "Have it your way..." he said... We saw him pick up Night and tried to run away with her! Me and Sally went after him, he went thorough the door and we charged after him... I saw Punky get up and tackle him! Where the crap did Punky come from?! We saw him get back up, still holding the unconscious Night in his arms.. we cornered him! "GIVE US BACK NIGHT!" Punky yelled at him. He smiled "Oh, hello Punky, no time no see. You have grown" he smiled "STOP IT! JUST GIVE US BACK NIGHT!" Punky demanded! "YEAH! GIVE US BACK NIGHT!" Me and Sally demanded.. "You can try!" He said... We saw these particles come off of him! HE CAN TELEPORT TOO?! We saw Punky run up to him! "PUNKY NO!" I yelled at Punky! I tried to stop her,but I was to late...She grabbed Night's foot and got teleported away,along with the man and Night!


	20. Chapter 20: Fall out

**Chapter 20: Fall out**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I saw that he was running away with Night! I came to realization and I was no longer stunned after I realized what was happening... He came out of the door carrying Night, I got up and talked him... I saw that Krissy and Sally chase after him too.. We cornered him, he was pinind to the tree, he couldn't move! We got him! "GIVE US BACK NIGHT!" I yelled at him. He looked at me... He smiled at me and said "Oh, hello Punky. No time, no see. You have grown." I was angry at that comment but I was more concerned about Night.. "STOP IT! JUST GIVE US BACK NIGHT!" I yelled at him, I heard Krissy and Sally yell also in agreement... "YOU CAN TRY!" He said, what did that mean?!I saw his smile deepen and we saw some particles come off of him! I knew he was going to teleport after seeing the particles.. I ran to him, I heard Krissy yell something but I didn't care I knew she is trying to stop me...I saw her try to grab my arm, but I didn't let her.. I ran up to the man and I grabbed Night's foot...I knew it wouldn't end well for me and Night...I just didn't want to leave her side...I didn't want her to be in pain with no one's shoulder to cry on, or even hug...I didn't want her to go... I saw particles go from the man to Night, and to me in a matter of seconds...I was getting teleported away from everything... For like 3 minutes, I saw nothing, my eyes were open, but I saw nothing... it was dark, I saw like stars...I looked down at my hands, my hands were like a hologram, but you couldn't see through them... they were like this blue color, when I moved them around I saw like these little particles come off of my hands... I walked forward and I could walked but I was like walking on nothing! It was just all darkness, with a few stars..Where was I?! I saw my body turn from a light blue color to a turn purple color! Uh... What... I was no longer touching a floor, I was falling... I didn't know where I was falling to, but I was falling.. A few seconds later I see this light, it was a purple color with a few stars around it... I saw something there, but it was really far away... I managed to see what looked like a purple headset on someone! Night! I tried to go closer to Night, that being all most impossible... I finally got to Night, she was falling to, but she was like not moving... "Night?! Are you ok?!" I asked, my voice echoed through the darkness... We stoped falling and the ground came back up.. I hit the ground, face first... I saw Night didn't even touch the ground...She just hovered over it.. I walked over to her, but before I could get there she was being sucked into the purple light...I tried to run to her, but I saw I was being sucked into the purple light also... I got to Night and then I saw us go through the light... For a few minutes, it went completely white... I woke up and and I saw that I was teleported to the End! I was still holding Night's foot.. Is that what happens if you teleport?! I saw the man look at me angrily.. He grabbed something, he put it into my face, it was like a cloth or something, before I could even react, I went unconscious... (3 hours time skip) I woke up... My head hurt and I saw I was in a cell! I ran to the bars and I saw that I was in a lab, but I was in the prison part... I could see them do experiments though... I backed away from the bars of the prison...I tripped over a cast! I looked down at the cast to see it was all broken up... I heard a noise behind me and I saw Night! "I fixed your goggles, they were broken, so I fixed them..." I heard Night say... "Thank you Night.." I responded... "Punky where are we?" Night said while helping me up.. "I don't know.." I said.. She looked at me... "Hide behind me!" Night said while pushing me behind her wings and hiding me.. I heard a few voices go pass.. "This is experiment 12198, Enderlight, half human half of the Ender Dragon" I heard a scientist say.. There were two of them.. There was one with a black lab coat, and the other one had dark pink hair... The one in the black lab coat was about our age... The one with the pink hair was about a year or two younger than us... I heard her say "Wait, David brought in two people, where is the other one?" I saw the boy start looking through his pockets and got a key out! Don't come in here! "Enderlight, we are not going to harm you...Did you happen to see another girl in her?" He asked while walking in the cell... I heard Night growl... The boy's face lost it's color and he stoped dead in his tracks.. "My name isn't Enderlight! My name is Nightlight1219!" I heard Night yell at him.. He walked back outside the cell and locked it.. I heard him whispering to girl, "She still remembers..." He said something else but he whispered more softly... The boy went away and about 10 minutes later he came back with a gun! I saw Night put her hand behind her back and grabbed my hand.. She was scared...I was too..."Enderlight, I will give you one last chance. Have you seen a girl in your cell?!" The boy asked.. Night stood there...She didn't reply... I saw the boy open the cell door again, he put a dart in the gun... I saw him aim it at Night! I really wanted to get a dart gun and aim it at him, let's see if he likes it! I wanted to just kill him! Night turned around and tackled me, She put her wings around me and said "I will protect you.." I heard the dart gun go off... Night looked down at my face and she was hugging me.. It was really kinda of weird to see Night on top of me...But I tried to no think about it.. I saw Night look dizzy...She said "Don't move or they will try to make you like me..." and she put her head down on my shoulder... I heard the boy and girl walk into the prison cell... The girl said "That is very strange..." I heard the boy say "I know right...I mean I would protect you also Alexis, but she shouldn't have human feelings..." I heard the room go quiet... "You would risk your life for me Drake?" I think I was dying in laughter, but it just looked weird, I was laughing but my voice wasn't there, I had to remember to be quiet... "Uh..We should get back to work..." I heard 'Drake' say... I heard them leave, and I lifted up Night's wing a little bit to see they were gone.. I got up from underneath Night and I walked to the cell door..Locked...I waited on the bed and I heard some similar voices...I hid underneath the bed and I heard Drake and Alexis come in... I saw them pick up Night! "I feel really bad Alexis...I mean she is the first experiment to live, and now she has to do all of these test.." I heard Drake say to Alexis... "It is going to be ok Drake, I know I feel bad too...But if we don't do this then they would hurt us again...I mean you remember Liam...When he refused to bring test subject 12194 because he loved her..And he got turned into half a dog..and we never saw him again..." I heard Alexis say... Wow that sucks, but still if I was Drake or even Alexis I would try to break Night free...I saw then tack Night away! I got up and tackled Drake "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I punched his face and he pushed me off of him... They ran outside the cell door with Night and Drake quickly locked the door... I ran to the cell door and grabbed Night's hand...I saw Night open her eyes "PUNKY! WHERE ARE THEY TAKEN ME?!" I heard Night yell.. Alexis took my hand away from Night's hand...I saw them take her to this metal bed, they handcuffed her to the bed.. I saw Night look over to me... "NIGHT!" I yelled at Night...I saw Drake close the door! NO DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR! About a half an hour I heard screaming! It was Night! She was screaming at the top of her lungs!I heard someone yell "KNOCK HER OUT BEFORE SHE BREAKS FREE!" Oh my god what are they doing to Night!? I heard a loud thud and then the screaming stoped...Please be ok Night..


	21. Chapter 21: What happened

**Chapter 21: What happened**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I woke up to Punky holding onto my hand, I saw that I was being taken away! They made Punky let go of my hand! NO! They put me on this metal table that had handcuffs on it! I saw them put the handcuffs on me and I knew that I probably will not survive this...I looked over to Punky...She made some of the pain go away... I saw one of them close the door... Great the only thing to take my mind off of this and they close the door so I couldn't see her... I saw them put a mask on me. What the crap?! They put a needle in me and put me on this heart machine. WAS I GOING INTO FREAKING SURGERY?! I saw one of the scientists put a X on my heart! I saw him get a knife and cut my skin, he put something into my heart! It hurt like hell! I started to scream and I was trying to get out of there! I managed to get my hand out of the handcuff and I punched the scientist dead center of his face. I was trying to get out of the table... The heart meter was going off the charts... One of the scientist got a gun and shot me with a dart...I started to get dizzy, and the sound became all muffled, my vision got blurry... I felt them put the handcuff back on my hand and they put the mask back on...I could feel everything they did to me but I was stunned.. I went unconscious when I saw them get a bigger knife...

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I saw them bring Night back in...She wasn't moving..They sat her on the bed, and curiously I walked over to her... Her whole face was bandaged, her arm, and her chest was also bandaged...What did they do to you Night..I turned around and I saw Drake and Alexis walk to the cell door..."Your turn.." I heard Drake say! I ran to the corner of the room, I saw Drake get his gun ready.. "NO!I AM NOT GETTING TURNED INTO A HYBRID! I AM NOT LEAVING HER!" I yelled at him..I saw him start to come into the cell! "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at him and Alexis... he grabbed my arm and I punched him, he fell to the floor..Alexis came over and tried to shot me with the dart gun but missed.. I ran to the cell door and closed it.. I saw them, trapped... I can now run and get out of here! But...Night was still there...DAMN IT! I took the key of the prison door and I put it in my pocket.. I went walking..I found a closet, it had a lab coat and doctor pants.. I slipped the lab coat on and put he pants on..I found an ID badge, it said

**Green E, Dana**

**1010110101101101**

**Hybrid Scientist**

That is kinda stranger from the ID badges from the over world... I put the badge on the caller of the lab coat.. I was about to leave the closet,but I saw a computer..There was a page open, it was strange.. it was very strange...

_**June 6, 2014**_

_**The Enderman said that they think they found the one... they all ways say that... It has been 300 years and we still couldn't find anyone who could handle his DNA.. I didn't care anymore...To be fair I wanted this to stop! I mean one it isn't right that the Ended Dragon makes his slaves go kidnap other kids or even other teenagers and make then into a hybrid..The whole thing was stupid! I hate this... "Ok send out experiment 1230, Sally, see if she can capture the new test subject.." Man I still remember when they got Sally...She was injured but, she was normal..I would give anything to be normal.. **_

_**Logging off computer 2090 **_

_**Green E, Dana**_

I saw that one ended...Man that sucks big time.. I saw there was another one... I clicked on it..

_**June 10, 2014**_

_**The Enderman are so inpatient.. It takes a long time to go in between worlds, well to be fair, Enderman can go in seconds...It takes longer for Hybrids... I heard a lot of noise from outside the door...I checked the camera to see Sally returned holding a little girl, well she was not that little.. I saw she had a light blue shirt, a little bit darker pants and blue vans on her feet...I saw them put her on the bed where all the experiments of the Enderman Dragon DNA has been tested...She was about 15, maybe even younger...No way she is going to survive... Poor girl.. I checked to list,Ok so we have. **_

_**Name: Nightlight1219 **_

_**Gender: Girl**_

_**Hair color: Brown**_

_**Eye color: Green**_

_**Hybrid transportation: Ender Dragon**_

_**Survival rate: 1-20 billion**_

_**Experiment 12198**_

_**Tested by Sally, Drake, and Alexis**_

_**June 10, 2014**_

_**Expected transformation turn June 10 or June 11**_

_**Will grow: Wings, Tail, and fangs**_

_**Will change: Eye color, hair color, and replace headset**_

_**Will get: Teleport ability, Fire ability, and Rage mod ability**_

_**That sucks for this Nightlight1219 person, she is going to be going through a lot of pain...**_

_**June 10,2014**_

_**(Later that day)**_

_**I can't believe it! She is the first one to survive! My God! My god..She is the first one..That isn't good..Now they are probably going to kill her on accident trying to make more people like her..I feel bad for her.. New list? Better go check it out..**_

_**Name: Enderlight #12198**_

_**Gender: Girl**_

_**Hair color: Dark Brown/Black**_

_**Eye color: Purple**_

_**Hybrid: Ender Dragon**_

_**Hybrid made by Sally, Drake, and Alexis**_

_**Expected transformation turn June 10 or June 11**_

_**Grown: Tail, Wings, and Fangs**_

_**Change: Eye color, Hair color, and replaced headset**_

_**Will get: Teleport ability, Fire ability, and Rage mod ability**_

_**Wow..She is very different now..I can only imagine the pain ****Night-Enderlight going through.. **_

_**Logging off computer 2090**_

_**Green E, Dana**_

Wow..I don't know why they do this..Why would they do that..So the Hybrid's are just normal people they kidnapped...I wounded if they would have done the same to me..I don't want to find out...I get off the computer and I walk to the door..I look outside to see no one there, I walk out and I start to look around so the next time Night wakes up I know where to go.. I walked down the hallway and I see all of these people, kids and teenagers trapped.. "HELP US PLEASE!" "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE MY BROTHER!" "I lost my friend in there! I don't want to die!" "HELP US!" They were all yelling..."Everyone be quiet, They are looking for me now shhh!" I whispered.. I saw them get quiet.. "Now do you know where the exit is at?" I asked.. one boy said "Yeah, it is through that door over there, but there are guards over there, but if we all go we have a chance!" He said and everyone got happy for a second.. "Ok but I need you to help me first, my friend is in a Cell and she is trapped with 2 other scientists, can you help me?" I asked hoping one of them to say yes.. "I will!" I heard this little girl say, she was like 10 years old... then I heard a boy say "Ok, I can't leave her alone...But first, what is your friends name?" I looked at him, he was about my age maybe a year older.. "Her name is Nightlight1219, but I call her Night.." I saw the whole room gasp "What is wrong?" I asked wondering.. I saw one boy say, "We can sense other hybrids, and when we sense Nightlight1219 we feel scared...She is very scary...I can't I am sorry..I will not help..." I was a little disappointed..I mean I am offering them to be free if they can help me, and they turned it down... "I will help you..." I turned around to see a girl, she was at least 12 and she was in dark corner of the Cell.. "Ok, thank you!" I replied.. "What is your name?" I asked. "I don't have a name, I was rejected..." I heard her mumble...I was wondering why she was in a cell all by her self, all the other cells had at lest 20 people in it, but she was alone... "Uh...Ok, come with me.." I unlocked the door of the cell and I could see she was a hybrid all ready.. She was half cat and half human..She had a cat tail and cat ears... "my name was Rachel..." She mumbled as she lefted the cell... "Nice name" I said to hopefully make her happier.. We walked to Night's cell and I saw the two scientists had escaped! "Quickly! " I said. We went in and grabbed Night, we were carrying her and we walked back the where the other kids were held. "COME ON! LETS BE FREE!" I yelled and I unlocked all the cell doors, all the kids went running, me and Rachel ran with them holding Night... "Wait!" I heard Rachel say, "What?" I asked.. "I hear guards coming, a lot of them, follow me!" I heard her yell. I saw the group of kids go left and me and Rachel turned right... We went into a room... There were no doors, just a window... "Uh...Rachel...Where are we going to go?!" I asked, slightly worried... I heard the door open, and we saw 2 little boys... The older one was carrying the other one..."Hey can we come with you?! The other group got stopped by the guards and then things went crazy... Please! If you can't take both of us, please take my little brother.." I heard him say, he was painting and looked like he was ready to collapse... "Sure! You two can come with us! Don't worry! But what are your guys names?" I whispered.. "My name is Tyler, and this is my little brother Sam...When we get out of here, me and Sam need to get to a hospital...Sam is losing to much blood..." Tyler said... "OH! My friend GamerKrissy knows how to help! She can help your brother!" I said, no longer whispering... "THEY ARE IN HERE!" I heard a guard say! "JUMP NOW! COME ON TYLER, SAM, AND YOU!" I heard Rachel yell, while grabbing my hand and Tyler's hand... We jumped through the window right as the guards broke down the door... It was a far drop... At lest a few thousands blocks... "Now what Rachel?!" I yelled...I still was holding Night, and then I had an idea! "EVERYONE HOLD ONTO ME!" I yelled, I saw Tyler hold onto his brother more tightly and grabbed my arm, Rachel grabbed my foot and I held onto Night... I opened up Night's wings, and we stop falling so fast.. We landed on the ground, safely.. "Good thinking Uh...What is your name?" Rachel asked, "My name is Punky11, but you can call me Punky" I said.. "Uh...Guys..." Tyler said... We turned around and saw about 10 guards holding guns...This time the guns didn't have darts... "RUN!" I yelled I was holding on to Night and Rachel's hand.. I saw Tyler running while carrying his brother in his arms... I saw them start to shoot at us! I saw bullet go through Tyler's leg and he fell down! I stopped running and I heard Rachel yell "RUN! I will help them, you just run!" I started to run...I ran for a few seconds then I saw Rachel! She was running on all 4's and had Tyler and Sam on her back! I saw Rachel start to run faster then me! "RUN! THEY HAVE A CAR!" Rachel yelled... I was running and we saw some tall grass and we hid in it... after 10 minutes we saw the car go pass... We started to run, but the bandage on Night's face got stuck on some of the branches to a dead tree! Not now! S This is like the worst time! I undid Night's bandages on her face, I couldn't see her face, it was to dark... We started to run to the portal...We were almost there then we saw guards walk in front of us! They started to shoot us! I saw one bullet hit Night's headset! Her headset started to grow! I saw a bullet go towards Rachel and the 2 boys! "RACHEL WATCH OUT!" I said and she backed up... I started to run and I got shot in my stomach... I screamed and fell to the floor... I saw Rachel run over to me, but she ran back after 5 bullets get shot around her...Night's headset start to turn to a neon Purple and was luminous...I saw Night's eyes open and she looked at me... "What the wa-" she was cut off by a bullet hitting her wing... "SON OF A BITCH! WHO THE FUDGE SHOT ME!" I saw Night stand up... The guards started to stop shooting... I saw Night was getting angry... "STOP F******* SHOTING US!" Night yelled.. That was a first I heard Night not say Fudge when she got mad... I saw on off the guards shot Night's shoulder... Her headset turned to a dark red! That was a first.. "GET THE TRANQUILIZER GUN! SHE IS GOING INTO RAGE MODE!" One of guards yelled..I saw Night teleport to the guards and start to knock them out cold! I felt pain go through my body...I tried to scream but nothing came out...I looked at my shirt, I looked where the bullet went through, my shirt was soaked in blood...I held the bullet wound to try to stop the blood... I looked over to Night, she had knocked out all of the guards...I saw Rachel come over to me with Tyler and Sam...I saw Rachel move my hands of the wound...I saw her in tears...I was coughing, and I felt something on my check..I touched my check, I saw it was blood... I saw my vision began to fade... I saw Night turn around and started to run to me... "She is dying..." I heard Rachel say to Night...I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore...I couldn't hear anymore..It was all fuzzy, I just opened my eyes and I saw them looking at me...I saw a bright light...And then I just..I was going...

**OH MY GOD! Longest chapter ever! Enjoy it! **


	22. Chapter 22: Punky

**Chapter 22: Punky**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

I remember when they tock me to that room...The next thing I remember is I was being carried by Punky, and we were being shot at... I remember Punky falling down, I didn't know what happened to Punky, I was walking over to her to see what happened, and then someone shot my wing! I screamed "SON OF A BITCH!" At the top of my lungs...I don't know what happened, but I saw the guards a little bit differently...I turned to look back at Punky, she was crying and she was holding her stomach... What is wrong?! Why was she crying?! I was starting to walk over to Punky, then I got shot in my shoulder! I looked at the guard the shot me.. I got so pissed, my body was not even hurting, it wasn't even in pain! I just wanted to kill. I teleported to the guard that shot me. I punched him about 50 times on his ribs and in his stomach in about a minute! I was so freaking pissed! I heard on of the guards say something, but I didn't care, I was more concerned about killing everything. After I knocked out all of the guards, I realized what I was doing! Holy shit! Uh..Ok...That is..different... Why did I want to hurt people now?! I don't know...I will not anymore, I will try to contain it... "Punky!" I heard someone yell, I turned around and I saw this girl and 2 boys! Where the crap did they come from and how do they know Punky?! I saw the girl, she was a little bit younger then me..She was a hybrid too! Except she didn't have wings...She was like a cat hybrid, she had cat ears, cat tail, and she looked like a cat, but also like a human...I walked over to see her in tears...Punky was looking at me with tears in her eyes, and she had blood on the side of her mouth! "Punky...Punky is dying..." I heard the hybrid say! Wait no! "PUNKY!" I yelled at her, I could feel my eyes start to down pour in tears, and go down my face... I was holding Punky in my arms..."Punky don't leave me! Krissy can fix you! Please don't leave me!" I said while holding her..I saw Punky move her hand, and was trying to hold my hand, but she couldn't...I saw her look at me and smile...Not a second later she closed her eyes...He body got lighter and she wouldn't wake up! "PUNKY WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I yelled at Punky.."She is gone..I am sorry.." I saw the hybrid said while putting her hand on my shoulder..."No! No-No sh-she isn't dead!" I yelled at her.. I picked Punky up and was hugging her... "We need to go! They are coming!" I heard the hybrid say... She grabbed my shoulder and tried to run with me...I didn't move I keeped holding Punky... "They are going to kill you if they get you! Come on!" She was yelling at me.. "Go to these coordinates, ask for a girl named GamerKrissy...Tell her Night sent you, she is nice, she will help you guys out.." I said while giving them a map... "What about you?!" I heard them ask... "The only thing that keeped me happy is now gone...The only thing keeping me fighting or even living...is dead...I can't come with you..I am sorry...Go live your life, be happy, don't lose the ones you love! Keep them by your side and don't leave them..." I said... I heard her say "GamerKrissy can help, just come with us, please!" She was begging me... I saw the guards come... "THEY ARE OVER HERE!" They were yelling... I grabbed Punky, the girl, and the two boys and threw them into the portal...Saving them...I turned around and I saw the guards start to load up there guns... "Go ahead...I don't care anymore! I AM NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" I yelled at the guards...I closed my eyes, but I quickly opened them, I felt a hand grab me and brought me through the portal! I went through the and I saw that the hybrid and the 2 boys had dragged me out! "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I WAS GOING TO DIE, AND I WAS HAPPY WITH THAT! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FAR GONE FROM HERE! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!" I yelled at them... "We saved you because you mean a lot to this girl Punky... She could have lefted you too, but she didn't...She told us that you were special to her... We didn't want her to see you yet...We thought it was for the best that we save you...That and Tyler lost the coordinates..." She said... "Oh, by the way, I am Rachel, this is Tyler, and his little brother Sam" she added to her sentence... I looked at the sky, it was about noon now...It would be around 1 in the morning when we got home... "Since you 3 got 'saved me' I will help you get to the house, BUT after that, don't save me anymore, understood?" I said to them..."Understood..." they mumbled... I picked up Punky and carried her...I saw Rachel pick up Tyler and Sam and put her on her back, she was walking on all 4's! "Doesn't that hurt you to walk like that Rachel?" I asked while walking. "No, remember, half cat" she said and smiled at me... Wow I feel stupid... It was going to be long until we reach the house...I hope that no mobs come out and attack us..We are not in the best fighting snap, I mean, one of us is shot in the foot, the other one was shot somewhere near his stomach, and for crying out load one of them was a freaking cat! I tried to stay positive so I was thinking of something else... I thought of Krissy and Sally... I wonder what they are doing...


	23. Chapter 23: Krissy

**OH MY GOD! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOGGED ON AND I SAW I HAD 175 VIEWS! THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME! THANK YOU EVERYONE! Now back to the story! ~(^¡^)~ **

**Chapter 23: Krissy**

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

After we saw Punky get teleported away, we were attacked by a few Enderman! "KRISSY!" I saw a few Enderman punching Sally! I got my sword and killed the Enderman...I saw Sally, she had a black eye and she had a few cuts and bruises..."Are you ok?!" I asked, she looked at me and she gave me a thumbs up, and smiled.. I helped her up and we went inside the house...I cleaned Sally's face and I patched up some of the cuts on her arms and face... "Thank you Krissy" I heard Sally say. "No problem Sally" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "We need to go now, get some gear,potions, and a map. We need to save Punky and Night! I just hope the are ok!" I said to Sally and she nodded in agreement. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some potions out of the cabinet, I also grabbed some food, just in case we get hungry. I heard Sally go into the basement, about a few minutes later I saw her come back up with armor,swords,bows,arrows and an enchantment table. "Nice!" I said to Sally. (3 hour time skip) We finished the armor and enchanted it, we also enchanted our swords and bows. It was about 2 in the morning! "Krissy lets leave around 10 tomorrow, it is to late right now. If we go now, we would die in a matter of minutes!" I heard Sally say. "Can't you fly?" I asked.. "Yes, but the end portal is about 3 hours away by walking... If I flew us over it would be about an hour, or maybe a hour and a half. I can't fly that long..." I heard her say. "Why can't you?" I asked, I am not trying to sound mean, it is just that I am worried... "Do you really want to know?" I heard Sally mumble... "Kinda" I said...She sat down and I sat down beside her. "When they made me a hybrid, I was so post to be the first Ender Dragon hybrid...But something went wrong..I was dying but they saved me..I only have a tail, and the teleport ability...My wings are not an EnderDragon's, it is actually a bat' s... so my wings are a little bit smaller then Night's... Now you are probably thinking, well bats are small, and Night's wings are huge.. The made the wings bigger for me, I didn't grow them, they grew the wings in a laboratory...After the wings were big enough, they sewed it onto my back...So I can barely fly, but when I cry anything other then my body, my wings will tear off my back...Sure it will hurt and my wings will not come off my back, they will just get, un-sticked.. I know you want to help Punky and Night, I do too! But I can't fly that long, and with you on my back, it will be longer, and I would most likely pass out, witch isn't good!" She said and was looking at her wings.. "Oh, ok...I didn't know, sorry! Ok, we leave tomorrow morning." I said, while taking off my armor and putting it by table... "It is ok! You didn't know,I am just glad I told someone.." She said and walked to the table and put her armor next to mine. "Ok, I I'll see you in the morning!" I said and head to my room.. about 6 in the morning I heard my bedroom door open! I looked up to see Sally! "Sally what are you doing he-" she ran over to me and covered my mouth... "Shhh!" She whispered. She let go of me and closed my bedroom door.. "What? What is wrong?!" I whispered to Sally, she looked at me and said. "I heard a noise outside the house.. It was loud enough for me to wake up..." I looked at her and then at my clock... "Sally, it is 6:40 in the morning! If you want me to, we can go out and look around, together" I whispered and she nodded.. I got my sword from underneath my bed and walked behind her.. "I think it came from over there.." I heard Sally mumble I looked over to where she was looking "Sally!" I laughed at her "Sally it was a chicken!" I fell on the floor, dying of laughter (So derp xD) she looked at me and started to laugh also. "Ok, I guess since we are up we should start heading out." Sally said. "Ok!" I said, still dying of laughter. After 2 minutes I got up and we got our armor, swords, potions,some food,a map, and started to head out.. (3 hour time skip) "Hey Sally, aren't me so post to be there already?" I asked.. "Uh..Yeah...Strange, the portal was here..." I heard her mumble... "Sally are we lost?!" Asked lightly worried.. " No, it is farther down then I thought... It is going to be longer then we thought.." I heard Sally say. "Ok.." I said... (Around 10) "SALLY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! ARE WE THERE YET?!" I said. "ALMOST!" She said... "Wait! I smell something!" I heard Sally say! "Uh... is it US? I mean we are kinda sweaty from walking..." I asked. "No! It isn't US! Shh! Let me smell!" I heard he say.. "Ok.." I said.. "Krissy? I-I.. Wh-What n-No way!" I heard Sally say.. "What?" I asked curiously.. She grabbed my hand and she ran with me... About 10 minutes later we saw a group of kids! "Krissy? Sally?" I heard a voice ask. "Night?!" I asked I ran up to her with Sally close behind me. I saw Night was crying.. "Night are you ok?!" I asked... I saw she was holding Punky in her arms, there was blood on Punky's shirt! I saw a girl on her hands and feet with 2 little boys on her back... "What happened to Punky?!" I asked to Night.. I saw Night's eyes start to tear up.. "Sh-She got shot an-and di-died.." I heard Night say! "WHAT! LET ME SEE HER!" I yelled. Night put Punky on the ground. I looked at Punky, her body was cold, and her skin was a pale white... I checked her pulse, and she was still alive! She was in shock and since she not treated she went into a comma! "NIGHT!" I yelled I saw her walk over. "Wh-" I cut her off. "NIGHT! PUNKY IS STILL ALIVE!" I yelled at Night while shaking her shoulders. "SHE IS!" I heard her yell back at me. She came up hugged me.. "Ni-Night! You-Your hurting!" I said.. She let go me.. "Uh...Night what happened to you? What was on your arms and on your chest?" I asked.. "What are you talking about? I have skin on my arms, and I am a female so I have b-" I cut her off "I didn't mean that!" I said quickly.. "Why, what... What happened to you why is there a bandage warped around you, and on your arm?" I asked... "I will tell you later, not now.. Especially in front of little kids" I heard Night say, she mumbled the last part so the kids didn't hear... "Ok" I said. "We should start to go home! Quickly!" I heard Sally say. I saw one of the boys was shot in his gut. "Wait! Who is that, needs medical help!" I said... I saw the hybrid say, "I am Rachel, this is Tyler and that is his little brother Sam.." I heard Rachel say... "Tyler can I see Sam?" I asked.. He got off of Rachel's back and was limping towards me, carrying his little brother! I saw blood on the grass, coming off of Tyler's foot.. He handed me Sam, and he sat on the floor holding his foot. I saw his brother was lucky to be alive, just like Punky, he was shot in the stomach... The only thing that is different is that his pulse was stronger then Punky's... I grabbed a spare shirt that was in my backpack and put it around his wast... "He will be ok for now, but he is going to need medical care soon, along with Punky..."I said...We started to walk back to the house... Please don't die Punky...Night would be heart broken...


	24. Chapter 24: Punky?

**Thank you everyone! Please leave a review, like, and follow me for cool, and amazing stories about YouTubers! Now.. Back to Enderlight €(·3·)» *special fish :3***

**Chapter 24: Punky?**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

After we reunited with Krissy and Sally, we were heading back home...I am really glad Punky is alive! Man... I guess if Rachel, Tyler,and Sam didn't save me, then Punky would wake up and see that I wasn't there...I should apologize to them... I feel really bad for yelling at them...I know I was sad and stuff...But that isn't an excuse for me to yell at them, especially since they are little... Rachel is about 10 years old.. If...strange.. It has been a long time since my little sister went missing...She would be around 10 years old today...If she was still alive... I will ask Punky, or even Rachel, if she seen a little girl... "I miss my little brother.." I heard Rachel mumble to her self while looking at Tyler holding onto his brother Sam.. "You have a brother?" I asked. She looked at me in complete shock. "How? Ho-How did you hear me?!" I heard Rachel studder... "Part Ender Dragon." I said and smiled at her. "Oh yeah..." She mumbled. I smiled at her, she smiled back.. "My brother, he was about 7 when he got kidnapped with me...About the same age of Tyler.. Seeing Tyler holding his brother, and taken care of him. Just reminds me of me and my little brother..." I heard Rachel say... " What happened to him?" I asked.. "He tried to break me out with him, and well...We broke out, and they caught him...I ran back to try to save him..By me doing that I saved him...I told him to run and never come back to the End, and stay with friends... He ran.. Every guard came after me and him... He was about 10 blocks away from the portal, and the guards caught him... I got them to and made them let go of him and I pushed him through the portal... I saved him... But the whole End was very pissed off..As punishment they made me a hybrid.. Now I know other Hybrids get knocked out, or get a few needles in their arms so they don't feel pain..But for my punishment they made me stay awake... No pain meds, or anything... It has been 2 years since I saw my little brother.." I heard Rachel say.. "I am so sorry to hear what happened to you, and your brothe-" she cut me off, "Danny, his name is Danny.." Rachel said.. I looked at her.. "They tried to take me when I was little...They killed my whole family, and I went running with my little sister...We were running, and they grabbed her, she let go of my hand, and before I could even realize, before I could even more my body around to see what happened, they teleported her away... I keeped running..I have been running ever since...But, you can guess that I got caught..." I said.. I saw her look at me and she was really sad... "I am sorry that, that happened...I am sorry that they killed your whole family..." She said, her voice was sad and hard to understand, but I made it out.. "Her name was, well is, Hannah...She was only 3...3 years old...When they toke her...Toke her away from me..." I mumbled, but Rachel heard... "Hannah? Hannah 1219?" She asked. "Yeah? Why, and how did you know her last name?" I asked while looking at her curiously.. "Oh, uh...Old friend...When I got there, I was in the same cell as her...was...I am sorry.." she mumbled the last part, but I heard what she said... "Is she dead...Was she like us? A Hybrid?" I asked. "No...She was a normal person...She would always pet me behind my ears when she got scared...I she would always call me Rachel...I didn't remember my name when I meet her...I never did remember... But she always called me that... So that was the name I stuck with it... I remember them taking Hannah, Hannah grabbed me... I tried to fight the guards and I tried to get her out like my brother...But I wasn't strong as I used to be... They brought her back...She had beautiful blue eyes, but after they brought her back, she had black ones... she would always look at me differently... She never called me Rachel again...She wouldn't let me get near her...And when she used to get scared she would hug me...But after what they did to her...She wouldn't step close to me... I don't know what they did to her...But after about a week, she was freed to live in the End...She was no longer a test subject...She was free...She could never leave the End, but she could live there...When she left, she said 'Good bye for now Rachel, remember this, when you see a girl, with a really goofy green headset. Tell her, you are the key to free the others' I didn't know what that mean't... I mean I don't know anyone with a green headset, or anything...Do you?" I heard Rachel ask... I could feel some tears go on my face... "Yeah...I did...but that was a long time ago..." I told Rachel... I knew that message was for me...but I didn't understand it...What did Hannah mean, I am the key to free the others? I was thinking then I heard a noise. It sounded like a zombie, creeper, and I think the last one was skeleton! "GUYS RUN! MOBS!" I yelled. I saw Krissy,Sally, Rachel with the two boys on her back, started to run. I ran as well... I was running and I saw the mobs run beside us, on the other side of the trees! "KRISSY WATCH OUT!" I yelled at her. She looked at the trees and she got out a Flint and Steel and made the zombie on fire! Holy Shit! Ok, that was kinda badass in my option... I keeped on running, with Punky in my arms... I looked down at her and I saw her shirt was becoming more soaked in blood... "Don't die Punky. Your ok. Your not going to die. Not today" I whispered to Punky.. I looked back up to see a creeper jump out in front of me! SHIT! I tripped over the creeper and I fell to the ground... I got back up, and picked Punky up as well... I couldn't see, well it was really hard to see! I saw double of everything! I keeped hitting my head on branches, while trying to dodged creepers, and arrows zooming past my face... I saw that Rachel got hit in her arm by an arrow... She slowly stopped running... I saw Krissy go to Rachel and grabbed her... Sally came and grabbed Tyler and Sam, and continued to run...I saw them run, how were they running faster then me? I am faster then them how are they running faster them me?! I keeped on running...I saw an opening out of the forest's leafs... I started to fly.. I got out of the forest and I saw that Krissy, Sally, Rachel, and the two boys were surrounded! There were Skeletons, Zombies, Spiders,and Creepers! I flied down.. I don't know what happened... I put Punky down, in the middle of them, and then I was about to help my friends... I saw my friends looking at me... Like they knew that I would help them, witch is what I am going to do... I was getting ready for the big fight, and then a Skeleton decides to shot me! I got shot in my shoulder! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! FIRST IT WAS MY LEFT SHOULDER! NOW MY FREAKING RIGHT ONE! I got really pissed off. I saw my vision began to turn red. I felt a little bit of pain in my hands.. I looked down to see I had claws! I ran up to the Skeleton and slapped it's face with my claws.. About a second later, half of it's head fell off, then the Skeleton's body fell to the floor.. I turned around to see my friends stunned... I ran up to the mobs, and after each and every hit I did.. All you saw was dead Zombies missing a whole front side of their body, Creepers with half of their heads, Spiders with half a body, and Skeletons with half their skull... I killed all of them,and then my vision turned back to normal...No long red... I went back up to my friends, grabbed Punky, and then we started to head back home...


	25. Chapter 25: Update!

**Hello everyone! GamerGirl2001 here and I am so sorry I haven't been on! I had to go to the ER due to I fell on the cement and hit my head and woke up about 2 hours later.. My friend Drake had brought me in and said that I knocked myself out! I keeped on throwing up and finally Drake tock me to the hospital... Sadly, I had a concussion... It was very serious, I had cracked my skull. It was a long crack, where my fore head is, you could see it, even through the skin! 2 days ago, I had to go through surgery... Yeah joy... I hate needles, and you can only imagine how many they put into me... But they put a thing on my forehead, so the broken/ cracked part of my skull, will heal! So that is good! Yesterday I got released from the hospital, and right now at *looks at clock* 5:34pm (I live in California) is the first time back on ! I know right, that Oh Shit moment! I am sorry for the delay in chapters, but I will continue the chapter! Also, THANK YOU DRAKE! Big shot out for my friend Drake! *kinda saved my life O^O* Thanks Drake! *Drake reads my fanfiction* Thank you! Please understand, and yeah Thank you for reading and yeah! Bye! **

***Drake comes in* Sally, I thought the doctor said you couldn't stresses yourself. **

***Me* How is this considered stressful?**

***Drake* Well you are thinking, so couldn't that give you a head ack, and couldn't that lead to stress and couldn'-**

*** cuts off Drake* **

***Me* Ok now I am stressed... Why you give thou head ack Drake?**

***Drake* Wait I gave you a head ack?! Sorry! I di-**

***Me* I was joking! Dude can't you take a joke?!**

*** Drake* -_-**

***Me* *Throws cat at Drake* **

***Drake silently screams***

***Me* *Laugh ass off while taking the cat off of Drake***


	26. Chapter 26: Coming

**Chapter 26: Coming**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

We finally got to the house... I am scared... I don't know what just happened to me.. I don't know what is happening... I mean, I thought it sucked having wings and a tail, but now, I am growing new stuff, like claws... Why did my vision change?... That question keeped running through my mind... "Night?" "NIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT?" "Night snap out of it!" I stopped thinking and I saw my friends trying to get my attention. "What?" I blurted out.. I saw them look at me in fear! What did I do? Did I do something, and I didn't notice?! "Uhh..What is wrong?" I asked... I saw their worry deepened... "How? How did you do that Night?" I heard Krissy ask. "Did what?" I asked, in the same confused voice...I saw everyone in the room look at me, they looked really scared, confused, and terrified... "You turned into something evil... You killed the mobs... How can you not remember what you did after that?!" I heard Sally yell at me, only about a inch away from my face! "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I know I helped kill the mobs before they got you guys. BUT HOW WAS THAT EVIL?!" I yelled back at Sally. "Sally step away from Night, carefully." I heard Krissy say to Sally while bringing her away from me... I saw my vision turn a little bit red, and then back to normal.. "That isn't what I was talking about... After you killed the mobs, you came at us... You almost killed me! If it wasn't for Rachel and Krissy taking you off of me, I would have been killed! We pushed you away from us and you hit your head. We saw your eyes, and your headset go from a red, back to the purple color.. You looked at us, grabbed Punky, and you said "Come on, we need to help Punky, before she dies!" We walked with you, but it was like, what just happened, didn't happened to you... What happened?" I heard Sally say. "What! Y-Your Li-Lieing! All I did was I killed the mobs and then grabbed Punky and we went back home! I didn't try to kill you guys! Your lieing!" I yelled back. I saw Krissy run up to me and grabbed Punky! "Put Punky in her bed! Quickly!" I heard Krissy yell to Rachel.. I saw my vision was turning red! Is this what they ment when I tried to kill them?! I grabbed my headset and threw it at the door... Instantly breaking it... I saw the purple goo come out of the color part of it.. I saw my vision began to turn red, black, purple,green, and many other colors! "WHAT THE HELL... IS... HAPPING?!" I yelled.. I could see I was not touching the ground anymore but I wasn't moving my wings! I grabbed my head, it hurts.. I saw Krissy and Sally look at me and then at my headset... I saw them look back at me and they were backing up... They must of been scared too... I saw my body give off this gold-ish color.. It was luminous. I was in a lot of pain.. I saw Punky in her bed.. Next to Rachel... I saw Rachel come back in.. "Run! I have seen this! RUN!" I heard Rachel yell to Sally and Krissy.. I opened my eyes, I saw my vision wasn't red anymore, instead it was completely white! I couldn't see anything except for Punky! I ran up to her and don't remember what happened... All I remember is that Punky opened her eyes and looked at me... I fell back to the ground, and I hit my head... I didn't wake up... I am still trapped.. In this empty place... There is nothing.. I am just walking through nothing... It is all white here... It is almost like the End, but it is all white... There was nothing in sight...nothing... I saw that my tail and my wings were gone! I didn't have wings or a tail.. I saw I had my old green headset on.. Wait?! What the... I tock off my headset... It was my green one, but it was like brand new! No scratches or anything.. This is strange on all levels... I saw some figures, but it was far away though... They were yelling something, but it was really hard to hear them.. I saw I was in the air! What the crap! I don't have any wings so how am I flying?! I saw the figures start to yell loader, but it was starting to fade...I saw that I was being pulled into this light... What the fudge is happening?! I saw the light get to get bright for my eyes.. I had to close my eyes.. I didn't open my eyes again...


	27. Chapter 27: Nightlight?

**OH MY GOD! Thank you everyone! I saw I had 243 views! Oh my god thank you everyone! *trying to be dramatic* Will Punky wake up? Is Nightlight1219 dead? Why is Sally thinking of cats? Stay tune and find out! **

**Chapter 27: Nightlight?**

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

When we got home, I saw Night.. She looked like she didn't do anything! She look like she did nothing! Did she not remember?! How couldn't she! She almost killed Sally! I saw Night look down at Punky's pale face.. If Punky didn't get medical care soon, like in the next hour, she is going to die! "Night!" I said to Night.. She keeped looking at Punky.. "NIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!" Me and Sally yelled at Night... "Night snap out of it!" Sally yelled at Night.. Night shocked her head and looked at us.. It was like she was in a trance or something. She looked at us, like we just woke her up or something... "What?" We heard Night blurt out. We looked at her, then we looked at each other. How can she just say 'what?' when she almost killed Sally! I would at least accept a apology from Night, but her just saying 'What?' Just kinda pissed me off! "You turned into something evil... You killed the mobs... How can you not remember what you did after that?!" I heard Sally yell at Night. Night just stood there, looking at us, with her eyes looking terrifying.. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I know I helped kill the mobs before they got you guys. BUT HOW WAS THAT EVIL?!" Night yelled back at Sally. "Sally step away from Night, carefully." I said to Sally while bringing her away from Night... I saw Night's eyes turn red, then back to the purple color.. "That isn't what I was talking about... After you killed the mobs, you came at us... You almost killed me! If it wasn't for Rachel and Krissy taking you off of me, I would have been killed! We pushed you away from us and you hit your head. We saw your eyes, and your headset go from a red, back to the purple color.. You looked at us, grabbed Punky, and you said 'Come on, we need to help Punky, before she dies!' We walked with you, but it was like, what just happened, didn't happened to you... What happened?" Sally said to Night... "What! Y-Your Li-Lieing! All I did was I killed the mobs and then grabbed Punky and we went back home! I didn't try to kill you guys! Your lieing!" Night yelled at us...I ran up to Night and grabbed Punky, before she could hurt her...I ran to Rachel and said "Put Punky in her bed! Quickly!" I saw Rachel grab Punky and ran to put her into the bed.. Thankfully, Tyler and Sam were down stairs in the basement, so they didn't see Night... I saw Night, her headset started to change color, from purple, to a deadly red.. Her eyes went from a purple to a deadly red, or like a crimson color! We saw Night take her headset and threw it at the door! She broke it instantly! We saw her broken headset turn from the red color back to the original color of purple.. After that we saw Night, her eyes were turn different colors! From black, to red, to purple, to every color! What the crap! "WHAT THE HELL... IS... HAPPING?!" Night yelled.. We saw Night was not touching the ground anymore but she wasn't moving my wings! We saw Night grabbed her head..We started to back up... We saw Night's body give off this gold-ish color.. It was luminous. We saw Rachel come back in..Rachel was saying how she lost Punky's heart beat! "She is going! Do something Krissy!" She whispered to me and Sally So Night wouldn't hear...Then she yelled "Run! I have seen this! RUN!" Before me, or even Sally could move, we saw Night give off this blinding gold-ish color off of her! We closed our eyes, but soon opened them when we saw the light dem down... We saw Night...S-She was glowing a white or a gold-ish color, her eyes were still purple, but it was hard to see the colored part in her eyes, her eyes were a luminous white, with a little bit of purple! "Night what the hell! Are you ok!" I yelled at her.. She didn't move..Could she not hear us?! We saw her turn her head, she looked at Punky. She went towards Punky and picked her up, and put her on her feet. She said "I will keep you safe at all costs Punky".. We saw Night put her hands on Punky's shoulders.. We saw the gold-ish color go to Punky! We just stood there watching what was happening... We saw Punky open her eyes! B-But! Punky is dead! How?! What?! We saw all of the gold-ish color go onto Punky! Punky's wounds started to heal instantly! Within seconds, they weren't touching the floor anymore! We saw that Night no longer had the gold-ish color, illuminating her anymore.. Punky had the gold-ish color illuminating her body now... About a minute later we saw a giant flash! We closed our eyes, when we opened our eyes...Oh my God... We saw Punky was fine, but she was by Night...Night looked... dead.. Her skin was a really like white color instead it being tan... Her hair was a faded Brown color, and she...She just looked dead...We ran over to her and we saw Night's eyes were still open, her eyes were bright, they were still glowing.. After a few seconds, the glowing started to fade away.. About 10 seconds later, we saw Night's eyes, they weren't purple, or a gold-ish color! They were her bright green eyes.. We were looking at Night, we saw her eyes in a matter of minutes, turn back purple... After we saw that, I snapped out of my trance, to see Night's pulse..She didn't have one.. Her skin was ice cold... "Krissy do something!" Punky yelled at me.. "Punky, I can't do anything! I don't know what to do.. I can put her a on a regeneration machine, but she will have to wake up on her own..But other then that I can't do anything! I am sorry Punky.." I told Punky.. I saw her eyes start to water up...I saw a few tears hit Night's hand.."She is not dead! She isn't!" Punky yelled and buried her face into Night's shirt.. I heard the basement door open and I saw Tyler and Sam come over to us. We got up, except Punky and Night, and got Tyler and Sam and brought then back down to the basement. The last thing we need is two scared kids... I don't even know if the regeneration machine will work... Especially on hybrids, like Night...


	28. Chapter 28: Please wake up

**Chapter 28: Please wake up**

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I remember getting shot...I only see parts of Night carrying me...Carrying me through this forest...It is like flashes, I can't remember any words really, if I did, they were muffled...I remember seeing this bright white light. It was so beautiful. The only thing I could see, or recall for that matter, was that the room was completely white, with iron blocks for the floor...Now and then, I would see a few pictures on the wall, but besides that, there was nothing... All I can remember now, is Night holding me up onto my feet... I could see pasts! I could see some of Night's memories! It was strange though... I only saw when we were at that lab place in the End... I saw threw Night's eyes. I could see, hear, and even see her thoughts! "What is happening?!" I wondered... I saw Night smile at me.. Then I heard one of her thoughts. "Punky, I know you can hear me. It is going to be ok. You will not die, I will not let that happen. I want you to be happy, don't worry about the past, just be happy.." Her thoughts were all echo-y... I wondered if she could her my thoughts... I thought of my goggles. "So, you are testing the thoughts, aren't you Punky?" I heard one of Night's thoughts drift into mine... Night looked at me and out her hands on my shoulders. "Uh.. What are yo-" Night cut me off.. "Don't be afraid Punky, your ok." She said in her thoughts. Then Night talked, outside her thoughts so everyone could hear. "I will not let anything happen to you" Night said and I saw her eyes turn to a gold-ish color! "Whoa! Your eyes are so majestic..." I thought... I remembered that Night could hear my thoughts! "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" I thought imminently. I saw Night smile at me more. "I will see you again soon...But not for awhile.." I heard one of Night's thoughts go into mine... Before I could even ask, or even think, I saw Night start to give off this yellow, gold-ish color! I saw it was like almost like a fog coming off of Night! That is kinda cool, yet really scary.. I saw about a minute later, the gold fog went on to me! I was scared, but then I heard NIght say something. "Good bye Punky, see you in a little bit...Bye..." I didn't know what that meant! What did that mean!? I saw a bright flash.. I opened my eyes, I saw that the gold-ish fog, sink into my body... "What the hell?!" I mumbled... I saw Night was on the floor on her back, with her eyes closed and not moving! I got up and ran to her... "Night wake up!" I yelled at her while shaking her... She didn't wake up... I saw her eyes were open...I was looking at them to see if they were moving.. They weren't moving... I saw Krissy and Sally run over to me and Night... I saw that Night's eyes were glowing, but after a few seconds stop glowing, and reviled her green eyes! Wait! Green eyes! What the?! I was looking at her green eyes, only to see them go back to the purple ones in a matter of seconds... I saw Krissy reach for Night's arm to see if she had a pulse... I saw her eyes water up, and her face fill with sorrow... Did Night not have a pulse! NO! SHE IS ALIVE! "Krissy do something!" I yelled at Krissy.. "Punky, I can't do anything! I don't know what to do.. I can put her a on a regeneration machine, but she will have to wake up on her own..But other then that I can't do anything! I am sorry Punky.." I heard Krissy say... I felt my eyes start to water up...I saw a few tears hit Night's hand.."She is not dead! She isn't!" I yelled and buried my face into Night's shirt.. I heard the door open to the basement, but I didn't care... I heard Krissy,Sally, and Rachel go down stairs... I was just left here with Night... "Night...You told me you will come back...Why are you not here...Where are you?! COME BACK!" I whispered to Night... After about a few minutes, I got up, and brought Night down stairs with me... "Punky! What happened to Enderlight?!" I heard Tyler and his little brother Sam ask... "Her name isn't EnderLight, it is Nightlight1219..." I mumbled... I heard Krissy say something, but I didn't hear what she said... "What?" I asked while I waited for a response... "Oh what? I was talking to Sally and Rachel.. Sorry Punky" I heard Krissy say... I know she was talking to me... I heard her say my name... Along Night's name... I put Night down on the metal bed, and I walked over to Kirssy.. "No, I heard you say my name along with Night's name, now tell me what you guys were talking about!" I demanded.. I saw Krissy look at me, shocked... "Uh.." is all that came out of Krissy's mouth... I saw Sally and Rachel go over to Tyler and Sam.. "Punky... I can't... It will ruin you..." I heard Krissy mumble...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I saw Krissy put her head down a little bit.. I saw a few tears come from her eyes.. "Tell me!" I yelled at Krissy. I saw her look at me with a few tears still dripping off of her face.. "I am s-so sorry Punky.. I am so sorry.." I heard Krissy say. "What does that mean!? Why are you sorry!" I yelled at Krissy while only a few inches from her face.. "Rachel told me w-What happens when that happens to hybrids.. I can't i-it will not work on her.. I am so s-sorry Punky.." I heard Krissy say while more tears flowed down from her face.. I didn't know what that means! What!? I ran to Rachel and brought her upstairs. "What did you mean 'When hybrids did that'?! What does that mean!?" I yelled at Rachel. She looked at me and I could see her eyes water up. I saw her put her hand on my shoulder. "When we got home, you were in really bad condition.. Night carried you the whole way, and didn't let anything hurt you.. We were surrounded by mobs.. Night saved us and killed all of them... But she was going into rage mod.. When this happens, you can't stop it... She came at us, Night almost killed Sally, but before she could, me and Krissy grabbed her and tock her off of her.. Night hit her head, and went back to normal.. I knew that something wasn't right.. When hybrids go into there abilities more then twice a day, it can have serious side effects.. She had already used more then the amount she could have used... For example, if I do my roar more then twice, then I can't move for 20 minutes... I didn't know what side effects Night would get though... I don't know Ender Dragon hybrids that much.. Night picked up back up, and we started to head back for the house. We got home, and that is when all hell broke lose... Sally was angry at Night for almost killing her, Krissy was angry too but was trying to get Sally away from Night... I went to the basement and brought Tyler and Sam with me... I helped them and made sure they were ok and they will not be in pain.. I helped Sam with his shot. To my surprise, Sam was a smart little guy. He had put pressure on his wound and keeped him alive! If it wasn't for that, he would have died when we lefted the portal.. I helped him and gave the two of them a regeneration potion. They went to the corner of the room and sat down.. Tyler was holding Sam in his lap, and soon after that, Sam fell asleep. Tyler soon followed his brother.. I put a blanket on them and headed back up stairs to help you. I got up the stairs and I heard Night yelling and Sally yelling at each other. I saw Krissy trying to stop the both of them.. I heard the arguing stop.. Curiously I walked over to them. I saw Krissy run over to me carrying you and said 'Put her in her bed and help her!' I brought you over to the bed and I saw that you were losing to much blood to stop all of it.. I headed you breath, but after a few seconds I didn't hear you! I panicked and I checked your pulse. You didn't have one! So I ran to Krissy..I told her and I saw Night. Her eyes were turning red, and her skin started to turn a little bit lighter. We saw Night throw her headset at the door and broke it.. We saw her eyes start to turn different colors... At that moment I knew she was going threw her punishment.. I yelled, warning Krissy and Sally.. I know that some punishments on hybrids can also effect other people, or hybrids... We saw a bright flash, I hid behind Krissy...After the flash went away we saw Night... She was different... The only problem was that, she wasn't really there.. Some hybrids can see threw stuff that humans can't see.. For humans, they just saw a glowing Nightlight, but for Hybrids, well for me.. I saw she really cared for you. She was willing..." I heard Rachel say to me. "What do you mean 'Willing'?" I asked. She looked at me with a few more tears start to roll down her face. "Night...Night was willing to give up her lif-life, for yours...She cared for you that much.." I heard Rachel say, slightly stuttering.. "W-What.. Night gave up her life fo-for me?" I said quietly... "Yes..You guys must of been best friends, and been through a lot for her to give up her life for you, you must of meant a lot to Night.." I heard Rachel whisper.. I went back down stairs Krissy and Sally talking to each other... I went up to Krissy and Sally... "Save her...Save Night.." I said to both of them... "Punky... I-I can't... I have tried but I can't... I tested the regeneration machine on Night, but it isn't strong enough... I am sorry Punky.." I heard Krissy mumble... Devastated... I walk over to Night.. "Hi Night.." I whispered to Night.. I sat next to Night... She looked so...So different...Without her here, it is so quiet and depressing here..

**(Time skip to 10 ish at night)**

**(Still Punky's point of view) **

I was still sitting by Night.. I saw that Krissy and Sally were upstairs.. It sounded like they were in Krissy's room.. I looked around the room and I saw Tyler and his brother Sam next to him, they must be really tired, they are out cold. I looked at the clock, it was 10:15! Holy crap! I must of fallen asleep! I went upstairs and I was going to get some blankets for me and Night, But I heard some talking in Krissy's room. I walked over to the bedroom, quietly, and I put my ear on the door. "How are we going to?! Most importantly, what are we going to do Sally!? Night is dead! And now Punky is going to be heart broken! I have tried to use some potions, and even machines, but it can't bring Night back! What are we going to do?!" I heard Krissy whisper to Sally. "Well...There is a way..." I heard Sally mumble. "What is it?" Krissy asked. "I didn't want to say it in front of Punky, but... At the End, they have a lot of technology that is more high tech then yours.. Well... Since Night is half Ender Dragon, they can bring her back... But we would have to bring Night there...That would be bad for us and Night though. If we did, we can just kiss our lives away. They would makes us hybrids, well make you a hybrid, and they will hurt us, and do experiments on us.. Especially on Night.. If we did do this, we would have to bring Night there, not get caught, then go back, get Night, before they do experiments on her, and escape before they get us. We come back home, and bam, we have a alive Nightlight, and Punky will no longer be heart broken! Problem solved." I heard Sally say. So I know how to save Night! I can save her! I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food and some potions. I went to the table and got some paper. I made a plan so I know what to do. The only thing that was a problem, was that I didn't know how long it will be to bring her back to life.. So I made some 'adjustments' to the plan. So let me see,

**_1. Carry Night to the End, and not get caught._**

**_2. Make sure they make her alive._**

**_3. Stay in the End, but stay where no one can find me._**

**_4. After they make her alive again, save her._**

**_5. Run with Night to the End portal._**

**_6. Get back home._**

**_7. Then live happily with Night._**

That is a good plan. So, the true question is, when do I want to go? I was thinking, and then I finally got my answer. I don't want to wait! I want to get Night back! I ran to the basement and grabbed a backpack. I put the potions,food, some spare clothes, some weapons, a blanket, and my map. I grabbed my plans and put it in my pocket. I went over to Night, I picked her up and I carried her up the stairs and threw the front door. "I will save you Night" I whispered to Night..


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**(GamerKrissy's point of view)**

It was really late. After me and Sally finished our plan to save Night, we thought we would go tomorrow. While me and Sally were designing our plan, and making the blue prints. We heard a noise! It sounded really load, like something fell! Me and Sally ran out the bedroom and saw the lights were on! "Why are the lights on? We turned them off Krissy." I heard Sally saw confused. I was thinking what the noise was. "It could have been Tyler, Sam, or even Punky." I heard Sally say under her breath. "WAIT! THEY COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!" I yelled at Sally. I grabbed Sally and brought her with me down stairs. I saw that Sam and Tyler were sleeping. Their blanket on the floor. I saw Sally walk over to Tyler and Sam, she put the blanket back on them. I was looking around, and I saw that Punky, and Night were missing! "Sally! Punky and Night are missing!" I whispered to Sally. She looked at me and I saw her face get worried. "Did Punky over hear us talking about Night?" I heard Sally ask. I looked at her scared. "Crap! If Punky did hear and she took Night, she could get herself killed!" I told Sally. I started to head us the stairs to start to supplies ready, so we can save Punky, and Night. But Sally grabbed my hand. "If we go to save Punky, and Night, who is going to watch Tyler and Sam?" I heard Sally ask. I did not know how to answer that. "Krissy, you have to stay here and keep Tyler and Sam safe!" I heard Sally say. "WHAT! NO! You will need help! Something could happen! I need to come and help!" I told Sally. "Krissy if you were to come with me, something could happen! One, Tyler or Sam, would wake up and wonder around! They could get kidnapped again! What happens if Tyler or Sam get hurt and need medical care! You need to stay here and keep them safe!" Sally said to me. "What happens if you guys get hurt?! What happe-" Sally cut me off. "Everything is going to be okay, but the more time we stay here talking, the less time I have a chance to help, or even save Punky and Night!" Sally said to me. I didn't know what to say.. I mean I wanted to help Sally, but at the same time, she made a good point... "Be careful. Please don't get hurt, and make sure Punky and Night are okay too.." I said under my breath.. I saw Sally look at me and said, "Don't worry. I will make sure everyone gets back here okay!" Sally said, trying to reassure me that everything is going to be okay. I saw her go upstairs, about a minute later I heard the front door open.. About a hour later, I sat down in my desk. I turned on the computer. "Just in case something does happen." I mumbled to myself. I started to work my plan just in case something happens.

**(Punky11's point of view)**

I was almost at the portal. I was running as fast as I could so I can bring Night back, I missed her... I could see the portal in the distance! "Don't worry Night, we are almost there." I whispered to Night. I could see in the sun light, that Night's face was a light grey, no longer the tan color.. Her skin was like ice.. I got to the portal, and I lit it. I jumped in with Night. When we got in the End, I saw that the End was all dark, it was really hard to see. About a few seconds later my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I quietly ran up to a tiny house. I walked in and I didn't see anyone. "I guess no one is home" I mumbled to myself. I looked around and I saw a book, it had something written on the cover of it, but it had layers of dust on it. I put Night down on the couch, and walked over to the book. I wiped the dust off of the book, I felt the color leave my face. I dropped the book and ran to Night.. "What were they going to do to you, if I didn't save you" I whispered to Night.. I got up about a few minutes later, and picked up Night. I got out of the house and started to walk into the Hybrid Lab.I saw some Hybrids look at me,I heard some voices, but when I looked at the Hybrids, and they weren't talking...I looked around and I saw a closet. I ran into the closet with Night and quickly closed the door. I saw that the room I was in had a scientist in it! I saw she was about to say something, but I quickly put my hands over her mouth. "You are not going to do or say anything, if you do I will hurt you! Understand!?" I whispered to her. She nodded and I took my hands off of her mouth. I grabbed Night again and sat her down. "What is your name?" I asked the scientist. She looked at and said "Dana, my name is Dana..." I looked at her and walked up to her. "Your name is Dana?!" I asked, she looked at me shocked. "Yes? My name is Dana. Why are you surprised by my name?" I heard Dana ask. "I...Uh...I know you. I know you hate this place, and you want out, if you help me, I can help you accomplish that." I told her. She looked at me in shock, and then she looked confused. "I was here with my friend, I was hiding, and I found your computer.. I read how you felt, and how sad you were..I felt what you felt, you wrote what happened and everything. I remember you saying how you hated this place. Before I say anything else, I need your help please my friend-" She cut me off "Nightlight... I remember her... The first Ender Hybrid.. what happened?" I was kinda shocked that she remembered Night's name... So far she is the only Ender person, or Hybrid to call Night by her real name and not EnderLight on the first try... "She saved me...She saved me...Please help me save her" I mumbled to Dana. I saw her eyes widen, and her eyes fill up with water. "How? When she got the DNA, she is so post to have no human feelings or any feelings for that matter!" She stopped and looked at Night.. "She is stronger then I thought" I heard Dana mumble.. I looked at her. I was confused. "What?" I asked her. "I never got around to typing it in my notes, but, when she got here, she woke up, and knocked Sally on her butt, and half of the guards. She was screaming 'Punky save me!' and then Sally knocked her out and carried her to the Ender DNA table... Do you know anyone named Punky?" I was getting more and more confused... Why was Night yelling my name? Why was she screaming it? "My name is Punky11... Some of my friends call me Punky for short.." I mumbled to her. I saw her in shock look at me. "HOLY CRAP! YOUR HER! Okay, I am going to help you! We have to move fast though!" I heard Dana talk slightly louder. "Why does my name matter to you?" I asked her. She looked at me and her eyes widen. "Oh..uh...You don't know.. It is okay, it isn't anything bad! You find out some time soon! Now put this on!" Dana said to me. She handed me a white jacket and some black pants. I was putting the pants on, and then I saw there was a hole in the back of the pants. "What kind of Hybrid are you Dana?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock. "How did you know?!" I heard her ask with her voice all shaky. "There is a hole in the back of your pants" I responded. "I...I am a... I am a failed one... I am not really a Hybrid...Not really...I am just different..." I hear Dana mumble.. "Your special?" I asked. "I was so post to be a dog Hybrid.. But they messed up and well... I don't want to talk about it really..." She mumbled the last part. "You have a tail, and some K9 teeth.. It is okay. It looks cool!" I said to her to cheer her up. She smiled, and she looked at me. "Okay, now, follow my lead, and carry Nightlight with you" She told me. I nodded and we walked out of the closet and walked to the lab. There were all kinds of needles and flashing lights. "Set her over here on this bed." I heard Dana whisper to me. I put Night down and backed away from the bed. I was walking to Dana, who was reading something. While I was walking to her, my arm scraped a needle, causing some blood to come from my arm. I cleaned my arm really quick and held it so Dana wouldn't see. "Okay, so I am going to need your help, but it is going to be okay." I heard Dana say to me. I nodded and walked over with Dana to the bed where Night's body was resting at. "Lets get started.. It is going to take awhile..." Dana said to me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**(Nightlight1219's point of view)**

It was so weird here. I could walk for what felt like years, only in seconds. Where was I? I walked for what felt like a century, and yet I wasn't tired. I stopped walking and sat down on the floor. I sat there and thought about where I was. I couldn't think of any place I was that was strange like this.. I started to look around.. I saw nothing but open, white, nothingness with iron block floors... About a minute later, I saw a few shadows! "Hello?" I yelled. My voice echoed threw the air.. I stood up and I saw the shadow's more clearly, but too far away to see their faces or anything they were wearing. "Niiiggggghhhhtttt! Help!" I heard a voice echo threw the air. I know that voice, but where do I know that from? The shadow keep yelling that. Then it hit me. "Sis?" I whispered into the air. I felt some tears roll off my check. "NIGHT! HELP! I AM STARTLED!" The shadow yelled again. "SIS! IT IS OKAY!" I yelled as I started to run towards the shadow. The shadow keep getting further and further. "SIS! COME BACK!" I yelled. I keep running as fast as I could.. It wasn't enough.. The shadow disappeared.. I keep yelling, but I no longer heard my sis yelling.. I fell to the floor.. Crying... "Sis... I am sorry... I am so sorry... I couldn't save you... I couldn't save mom...o-or dad...I am sorry. I am so sorry Sis.. Forgive me." I whispered into the air..I closed my eyes. I heard crying, but it wasn't mine! I opened my eyes and I saw my sister not to far away! I got up and I ran to my sis. I walked up to her, and I saw she was much more older, and she was different. "Sis?" I mumbled. She opened her eyes.. I felt some tears go down my face. I walked up to her and hugged her. "It is okay! It is okay! I am here! I am sorry! I am sorry... Your okay.." I keep repeating to her. I felt her hug me back and put her head on my shoulder. "I thought you left me.. I was scared sis.." I heard her mumble. I hugged her tighter and she hugged me back.. "I would never leave you.. You were taken from me... Don't think that. I would never leave you. Your the only family I have left." I whispered to her. I heard some voices, but it wasn't my little sister's voice. I looked around and I saw nothing besides my sister. I looked at my sister's face. Her eyes were a black color, but they slowly went back to the old color. Her face and her body shrunk, and she was the same size as when she was taken from me. "Sis? what is happening to you?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled "You saved me. You freed me. Thank you big Sis. I will see you soon" She said to me. I saw her stand up and put her arms by her side. I stood up, and watched, my sister. She got lighter and lighter. She was like glowing. I saw her eyes turn to a gold-ish color and she gave off this explosion of this gold-ish glow. I started to remember when I did that to Punky. I remembered when Punky buried me. I remembered when I meet everyone.

**(Flash back)**

**?:** Hey are you okay?

**Nightlight1219:** Who are you?

**?:** My name is Punky11, and you are?

**Nightlight1219**: My name is Nightlight1219

**Punky11:** Cool name!

**Nightlight1219:** Hey where are we?

**Punky11:** You are at my house. You took a beating from those boys...

**(End Of Flash Back)**

"Punky?" I mumbled. I saw my Sis disappear. I looked everywhere but couldn't find her! "SIS?! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE MOM AND DAD! please..." I yelled. I heard a voice, but it wasn't my sister's. "Okay. We are going to have to put the needle here" It was all echo-y. I don't know that voice. I felt some pain in my arm. I looked down at my shirt and I saw some blood running down my arm. I saw my blood start to turn purple. I felt something touching my legs. I looked down and saw a tail. I looked behind me and saw my wings! Before I could even say anything. I screamed. I felt my teeth growing. My nails became more like razors, and my eyes were changing. I closed my eyes and laid down on the floor. I opened my eyes and sat up and screamed. I looked around and my body was sore. The whole room was to bright for my eyes to handle. My eyes were still adjusting to the light, but it was hard to see still. I was in a bed and I jumped out and I ran as fast as I could some where. I found a door nob and opened the door and ran. I heard lots of voices scream at me and yell at me. I keep on running. I tripped and fell on my face. I got up and I saw someone. The guy took out a tazer and tazed me. I stood up. He put the tazer on a higher setting. I heard the voices all stop. I turned around. I saw my vision get clear and start to turn red. I saw about 10 guards in front of me. I punched him as hard as I could and knocked him out cold. The guard went threw the wall, 50 blocks behind him. The other guards started to charge at me. They tackled me. I pushed them all off me, they went flying in every direction. I heard a voice. It was scared. I heard the voice more clearly, it was a girl, and she was screaming. "NIGHT! HELP!" I was confused. I saw where I was. I was in the End! I heard the voice again. "PUNKY!" I yelled. I started to run to the room where I heard the voice. I saw Punky, a scientist, and a lot of guards. One guard out a gun to Punky's head and the scientist's head. "One more step, and I will kill them." The guard said. "If I were you I wouldn't do that!" I hear Punky yell at them. The guard smacked her face. I stepped forward. "Hey! Don't push your luck EnderLight!" He yelled at me. I growled. I felt this weird power go threw my body. About a minute later I saw the lights start to flicker. I saw the lights start to flicker faster. About a minute later, I saw the lights give off this glowing gold color. The gold color flied over to me and surround me. "I will give you one more chance to step the hell away from my friends." I said to the guards. "You don't scare me!" I heard the guard say. "You better rethink your words, before I knock you down on your ass" I said to the guards, this time, my voice was more pissed off. "No" The guard said. "You shouldn't have done that.." I heard Punky say to the guards. I there was this one thought that made me feel... Happy, but at the same time, it scared me.. **_Kill them. They hurt your friends and you.. Kill them..._ **No mind...No.. **_Kill them!_**The word was too strong. I felt a smile go on my face. I started to laugh. I ran to the guard that had the gun and punched him. He tried to shoot me, but the bullet turned to dust as soon as it hit me. I held him up to the wall, by his collar of his shirt. _**"DoN't YoU KnOw YoU CaN't KiLl Me?!"**_


End file.
